


Little Troubles

by callen_corsica



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Borderline Split Personality Diisorder, Caregiver Jung Hoseok, Caregiver Kim NamJoon, Caregiver Kim Seokjin, Caregiver Kim Taehyung, Caregiver Min Yoongi, Caregiver Park Jimin, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Got7 and BTS are Best Bros!, Little Gukie is Little shit!, Little Gukie is a cutie!, Little Jungkook|Gukie, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callen_corsica/pseuds/callen_corsica
Summary: Jungkook's home life growing up had been awful. Only two things got him through his first 5 years, his best friend Minie and his mom. But that all changed when something truly tragic happened and he was forced into a mental institution and then multiple foster homes. Jungkook was bitter, anger and hostile....to everyone. He had a hair-trigger temper and the fighting skills to back it up. He would just ignore you unless you forced his hand.But then Minie and his parents found a way to get custody of him, and slowly things began to change.  But deep inside of Jungkook was something that had to have its time to shine, and Jungkook has no idea....but there is something inside of him that is begging to be let out, something he has forgotten, but it hasn't forgotten him....and when he lets his guard down, it will come out to play no matter the place, time or situation. But the love of best friend and his Hyungs help a lot. But it would help if the person he loves the most would just love him back. He knows that will never happen.Who could loves someone as messed up and broken as he was...the answer is nobody...can be found at Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/183881769-little-troubles
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. The Past Pt. 1

**_September 1, 2002_ **

**He had really been looking forward to this birthday. He would no longer be a baby; he was now officially Not a Baby! He danced around in his room, as he thought of all the things, he was now old enough to do. He spoke incredibly well for his age, and he could now tell the others about some of the things that caused him nightmares. He could share now. He was old enough to protect himself and his mother. It was finally time. He knew that his mom would make him a cake. She always did. He would also get a large glass of banana milk to wash his ginormous piece down. And all of it would be done before his stepfather came home from work.**

**As he quickly got dressed to run downstairs to the first floor of their home, he could hear the muted sound of yelling, from beyond his bedroom door. He had just got his pants fastened (all by himself, mind you!) and he ran down, as his mother began screaming. He nearly fell as he rushed toward the sounds. As he rounded the corner, he was struck speechless. There was his mother and stepfather fighting. His stepfather pulled back his fist and hit his mom with such force that she flew back and hit the counter with a loud thud. As a soft sigh edge with a moan escaped from his mom's lips, he stood there, transfixed as his stepfather keep screaming for her to get up as she crumbled to the floor. But the boy could see something that his stepfather couldn't. The bright red liquid that was spilling from his mother _'s_ head. He began to cry soundlessly as he moved toward her. As his stepfather continued to rant and rave at the woman who was visibly unconscious, the boy moved to stand in front of her.**

**When his stepfather began to scream at him to move, he shook his head and eyed the man with a dazed look in his chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't going to move. He was old enough to protect his mom, but he was too late. She was hurt again, because of his stepfather. His eyesight began to become fuzzy and he couldn't see so well, but he was ready when his stepfather moved to him; he was ready when the man picked him up by his hair. He was ready when he was thrown down hard to the ground. He wasn't ready for the slick liquid that was on his hands. or the awful smell. He remembers what his mother had told him if something bad happened. He crawled to the living space and found the phone. It took so many tries to get the right number. In the end, he called the only number that he could remember.**

**_"' Ello? may I pwease speak to Minie? It's kookie. my mom is hurt, and I don't know what to do......", he said softly, just before he himself passed out._ **

**A year later he had to talk to a judge about what happened to his mom and stepfather, though he had no idea what happened to his stepfather. The last thing he remembered was being thrown to the floor. He knew his mom was dead; killed on impact when she hit the kitchen counter, and the large knife that was there. She was dead before she even hit the floor. He couldn't understand all of it. But he did understand that he didn't have a home. Even though Minie's parents were working hard to take him in, his stepfather's family wanted him with them. He was the only immediate family either his mother or stepfather had. Apparently, before marrying his mom, his stepfather had adopted him. He hadn't been told. The monster had been his father, but only in name. He knew who his father had been. He remembered him. He remembers his laughing green eyes that seemed to always have a shine to them. He remembered his laughter and how when his father laughed, no one could hear it without laughing also. He remembered how his father had always taken the chance to hold him tight as if he never wanted to let him go, tight enough that their heartbeats seem to merge into one. He remembered. The man who had killed his mother and then himself had not been his father, he had been his enemy. No paper could dispute the overwhelming evidence of that fact.**

**The Parks would have to wait while he was put in a facility to take care of children who had suffered severe physical and psychological trauma. He wasn't sure what that meant but he knew he wasn't going home, and he wasn't going to the Parks; but at least Minie and his family could visit as often as they liked. But he was beyond wishing for it. He wished for only one thing...**

**_To have his mom back._ **

**5 years later, he has finally been allowed to move with the Park family. He thought it was about freaking time. He had to wait 6 months, for the paperwork to go through, but he would finally be safe. He found early on that he had lost his voice. The act of speaking was too hard. He could have told them he could speak, but that he didn't because if he made a single sound he would start screaming and never stop. He rarely ate, he didn't sleep, unless forced, and he didn't make friends. He refused it all. All he wanted was his mom. The one person he couldn't have. As the car that was taking him from the psychological institute to his first temporary residence, he noticed a few things. One of the officers was leering at him as if they held a secret that he didn't know. He shrugged it off. At 10 years old, he had seen things that the two old farts in the front of the vehicle, hadn't at his age. They may think they were superior to him; they weren't. He reminisced about how he thought he was so grown-up; he was such an idiot. But no longer. He had learned at the institute, what it really meant to be grown -up. He had to learn the hard way. It was so hard to believe that in a place meant to heal, you learned the true meaning of hurting, of being isolated, of being ignored, and the true aftereffects of death. They were lessons that he had learned well. No one could hurt him, not anymore. He learned that no one was to be trusted. Not to take anyone at their word, and if anyone hurts you, make them pay tenfold...**

**For the next 4 years, he was moved constantly from temporary home to temporary home. When someone decided to treat him as if he was garbage, he was quick to show them that, he may be garbage, but he was garbage that could kick their collective asses. He had begun years ago to workout. building his abdomen, arm and leg muscles to the maximum he could without being a walking tree stump. By the time he finally made it to the Park family home, he was a twisted psychological mess that was built like a machine. He was there for a few months when his former best friend did something that he hadn't expected. He had a room that he never entered, he preferred to sleep close to an exit. it didn't matter which.**

**"Kookie? Do you realize that today is your birthday? I have a small gift for you." Minie said softly, almost hesitantly. He held out his hand and a box that looked as if it had been wrapped years ago sat on a small table along with others. When he counted them there were 10...One for each year he had been gone. WTH????? Who the fuck did that???**

**"Why? What do you want from me?" he wrote in big angry letters. Oh yeah, no one thought that it was a good idea to teach him to sign so he had to write everything he wanted to say. Truly it wasn't that he couldn't speak, he chose not to. There wasn't anyone who would listen so why waste the energy?**

**"I want you to open your gifts, and most of all I want you to be ok. I will help you. I know that you have had a horrific time, since your mother died. But I gave her my word that I would look after you. I did what I could, and though it wasn't enough, I was finally able to get you with me. I know you don't trust me. I don't expect you too...right now, but you will eventually. Once you do, you will be able to heal." he said softly with a quiet urgency laced in his voice. He took the first box and slow opened it. There sat the only thing he had ever asked him for. It was a stuff version of Peter Rabbit, his favorite book character when he was younger. He reminisced for a long moment, before coming back to himself. He blinked a few times and was astonished; his face was wet. He hadn't cried in 10 years and yet the sight of the plushie had drawn tears from him.**

**"I had forgotten." he softly whispered. There is so much he had forgotten. As looked around the room that he had been given he noticed that it was for a much younger kid. They really had wanted him. The room was cleanly decorated in a meadow motif. The lower portion of the walls seemed to be hand-painted to make long flowing grass appear to be moving with the wind, as his eyes moved upward there was small drawn gusts of wind, to annotate the moving grass. The wide-open prairie was in the background, dotted but heads of rabbits and prairie dogs dotting an uneven landscape that was only marred but a few leaning willow trees or sturdy oak trees that if you looked closely had a few families of some type of birds nested within the branches. all of this on the backdrop of a setting evening sun. It was like the most restful place he could have ever imagined.**

**Everything past and present seemed to empty from his mind, and he headed over to the small twin-size bed and laid down. He grabbed the throw blanket and cuddled it to himself as he clenched his rabbit to him and fell asleep instantly.**

**Jimin silently watch the myriad of expressions run one after the other on his childhood friends face. and he found that he was shedding tears at the complete hopelessness he saw on the younger man's face until he noticed the drawing that he had begged his parents to do for his friends' room. They had forgotten to update the room, but now he was glad they had. Jungkook needed so much care emotionally. For the mural that was the walls of his bedroom to effectively calm him enough to lay down and fall asleep without being on guard was a miracle. He waited a few moments to approach his sleeping friend and quickly arranged the blanket to cover him. They could worry about his dressing for bed later, for now he felt safe and that was the best present that Jimin could have ever given his friend. Since it looked like he hadn't felt this safe in a very long time.**

**No matter how he was when he woke up, Jimin would hold these moments in his heart. It was a glance, of the Jungkook that he remembered, and hoped to get back. He missed his friend dearly. Jungkook had no idea how much and he wasn't going to say anything, but he would spend the rest of his life taking care of his young friend if that was what it took to get even a small smile from him. He quietly exited the room and went to talk to his parents. They had much to discuss about what they were going to do with Jungkook. While he rested, they need a battle meeting.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone who has read or plans to read the Wattpad version, I will tell you, this one is better...eventually, all the Chapters there will be edited and placed here. I will be updating both sites. I hope you enjoy my meager writing! please enjoy my story.


	2. The Past pt.2

A few months past. Jungkook had been sleeping in his sanctum that the Park family had made for him, no longer did he feel the need to sleep next to an exit. He wasn't happy. He could never be that. But he did feel safe. Something he couldn't actually ever remember feeling. not for a very long time. He knew that he was setting himself up for a very hard fall, by trusting his childhood friend. He also knew that he missed their closeness and was willing to accept the consequences of the trust he was placing in Jimin's hands. But all the inner turmoil he felt over this particular decision would have to wait. He had a much larger thing to worry about. Returning to school.

It had been a long time since he had been to an actual school, and to have to go to the one that was in Busan, there was a chance that he would run into some of his old foster brothers and sisters. He really would have loved to avoid that. but Mr. and Mrs. Park were adamant about him returning to a normal school setting. Luckily, he tested extremely high and would be in the same grade as Jimin, a 3rd year in high school. It wouldn't be all bad. He may run into his friends that he made from the different neighborhoods he had lived in. He hoped to be able to see some of the guys that he thought of as friends, from all those years. More time than not they individually and collectively helped him when he couldn't help himself. So, with that, maybe something good would come from going to a public school.

There was a quiet knock on his bedroom door. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his double bed(it had been switched immediately when Jimin told his parents that the bed would be uncomfortable to him) and knew only one person would be visiting him at 1 AM in the morning, the day before he had to re-enter school. But he quietly moved to the door and slightly opened it. He was right. It was Jimin.

"It's late, Jimin hyung. Did you need something?" he wrote in a rush. Jimin knew he could speak. He made a mistake and revealed his ability to speak, when he saw his room. But that didn't mean he would continue to talk; he had to give it to his hyung he didn't push it. For which he was grateful.

Jimin sighed softly in disappointment. He knew Jungkook was still adjusting, but he really wished that his young friend would start to trust him. He had made a promise and though it was many years later he still would honor it. He will make sure nothing bad ever happens to his Kookie. "Kookie. I know that you really didn't want to go back to school. But I have been debating over tell you this. You don't have to worry about anything or anyone, my friends and I will not let anyone talk down to you or bully you. You will be in all my classes except P.E. and Joonie, Jinnie and Yoogs will be there. You will not have to worry about anything but who to ask to the prom." he said in a rush as he ended with a soft smile. "Plus, Joonie and Yoogs are like hardcore ganstas.", he added with a laugh. "They like to fight so if anyone bothers you, they would be doing those two pabos a favor." He finally took a breath. Jungkook blinked and then blinked again. Jimin had his friends watching out for him? Wait why would he do that? and he is in every class with him to make sure no one bothered him? He started to write down what he wanted to say but changed his mind. He cleared his throat and did something he was out of practice doing.

"Why?" He knew all words, but he also knew because he didn't speak, he didn't have the annunciation of a 15-year-old. "Why? " he shook his head at his hyung and looked at him straight in the eyes. His marred with distrust and amazement, while Jimin's eyes seemed to shine with a softer feeling that Jungkook could distinguish.

"That is easy. I love and have always loved my Kookie. I couldn't stop any of the stuff before because I was a child also. But we aren't kids anymore. You have suffered enough because of other people and their issues. I have you back, now. Even though I know you don't trust me, and that you barely remember me, you are still my very bestest of friends. that is never going to change. I now can protect you like I should have done years ago. I will slice the very first bitch that looks at you wrong. BET!" Jungkook did remember that pissing off Jimin was a really stupid thing to do. Though he was always the sweetest, funniest, and most helpful person on the planet, all bets were off if you made him mad. He was kinda scary then. "You need to rest, Kookie. I'm gonna sleep here with you tonight. " As he moved toward the bed, Jungkook grabbed his arm and gave him a dirty look.

"No." Jungkook said with as much venom that he could muster.

"Don't. You. Tell. Me. NO!" Jimin said each word slowly through clenched teeth. "You must think that no one hears you screaming in the middle of the night. Or that you have been dealing with your past alone. I have been the one to calm you so that you sleep again. and to blunt. I am tired of waking up and having to run to your room. So... Until the nightmares stop I will be sleeping here...Or would you rather I tell mom and dad so they can send you to some freaking doctor?" he said strongly as he yanked his arm from Jungkook's grasp, and firmly placed his hands on his hips.

Jungkook sighed. He thought he had overcome the nightmares when he stopped waking up from them. But apparently that wasn't the case. A defeated sigh was expelled from his lips, along with most of his venom. He was too tired to fight about this. It was silly anyways as Jimin had a point, and he be damned he went to see yet another doctor. He had seen enough of them to last a few lifetimes.

"Just deal with it. I don't snore or move much, though I may end up cuddling you." he said lightly with a shrug. Jungkook was astonished and baffled. No one cared if he screamed all night at the top of his lungs, until he lost his voice. They banked on it. Then they didn't have to listen to what he had to say. He was truly baffled. Why was Jimin doing this? He didn't understand.

"I know you don't get it right now, but you will. So, stop looking so lost and get into bed we have a long morning ahead of us." Jimin climbed into the bed and wiggled until he was comfy under the blanket.

Jungkook sighed heavily and climbed into the bed also, but he made sure they didn't touch. He didn't like to touch others and he didn't like others to touch him. It was a thing. Jungkook curled up in the edge of the blanket and laid at the very edge of the mattress. His thoughts were out of control, and even his breathing was becoming erratic. He tried to calm himself to no avail, and realized he was about to have a full-fledged panic attack.

Jimin was unnerved by what was happening. He did the one thing he think of and knew that his Kookie wouldn't like it. He wrapped his arms around his younger friend and whispered in his ear, while soothingly stroking his hair. "Hey, it's okay, you are safe, even from me. No one and I mean no one is going to hurt you. I won't allow it to happen. anyone who wants to harm you will have to get through me. You are safe. " Jimin softly reiterates over and over again.

As Jungkook began to calm, he found that he was slipping to that safe place in his mind, that spot where everything was okay. He wanted to stay there for a while. He did think about what would happen to him once Jimin found out about it, but right then, preserving his sanity was top of his list.

Jimin heaved a sigh of relief as he felt Jungkook's body began to relax and heard his breathing began to even. "Kookie are you feeling better?" he asked softly when there wasn't an answer he began to worry. Just when was about to speak again, there a slight nod. "okay, can you tell me what that was about, Kookie???" He asked softly, but a quick shake of the younger's head let Jimin know that he was fine, but they needed to discuss this episode. He hadn't had a panic attack in a long while, and Jimin hated to think that he was the cause. The very thought made his heart ache. "Kookie, come on talk to me. I know you talk to yourself, I have heard you. Please trust me. I know it is a lot to ask for, considering I promised to protect you always and I was unable to. But things are different. Just please have a little faith in me." He passionately entreated to his friend. He waited a good two minutes before he released a sigh of resignation. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, He had been through horrors that Jimin couldn't even imagine. He slowly let His friend go, turned over and started to scoot to the other side of the bed when a hand reached out and stopped him. Jimin turned to his friend to ask what he needed when he was gobsmacked by what happened next...

"Diminie, chu mads at Kookie? no bes mad. Kookie sowwy, 'kays?" Jungkook leaned over and Kissed Jimin's cheek. "Awls betta nows, see?"

What the actual fuck... How the hell did he deal with this?


	3. The Past Pt. 3 Little Gukie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has a man to little talk with Gukie

**_"Diminie, chu mads at Gukie? no bes mad. Gukie sowwy, 'kays?" Jungkook leaned over and kissed Jimin's cheek. "Awls betta nows, see?"_ **   
  


**_What the actual fuck... How the hell did he deal with this?_ **   
  


Jimin was at a loss of what to do. He had heard of something like this in his psychology class, retrograde age regression. The question was what to do about it? He racked his brain, trying to remember what had been said about it. But his mind was a blank. He took a deep breath and decided that if Jungkook was child-like he would treat him like a child.

"Kookie-ah, I'm not mad, hon. So, no worries okay? how old are you, sweetie?" he asked gently, in a soft voice as not to startle the child.

Jungkook's face twisted up as he thought about it hard, obviously a bit perplexed by the question and then the man child face smoothed out as he threw his chest out and smiled that wonderful bunny smile that Jimin missed and answered, "mes big boy! Iss, fibe!!!" he crowed proudly while he held up four fingers. Jimin had to fight not to laugh at Kook's pride-filled antics, and to take this seriously.

As he held up his own hand showing the flat of his palm, he said with a very serious voice. " I see, you are a big boy!, " He pointed to each finger, and counted and had kookie do the same until they had counted all five fingers, "and a very smart young man to boot!" He gathered his friend to his side and spoke to Kookie as he remembered his daddy talking to him at that age. "Being such a big boy, I know you are aware to grow up strong and even smarter you have to get some sleep, right?" he asked the youngster.

Jungkook sighed heavily as if going to sleep was on par with going to the dentist or eating peas, "Iss kows tis tee manliers tings to do, but mes welly ates naps!!" Jimin was trying so hard not to laugh he thought he was going to hyperventilate, but somehow the boy didn't notice. The first thing he was going to do was to study up on Kookie's condition since he hated flying blind.

"I know! Sleep is the devil when you have things to do!" he nodded sagely and was shocked when Kookie mimicked his every move flawlessly. Well Hell, he thought to himself, he had been able to do that when they were younger so why was he so surprised about it now? "But if it makes you feel better, I have to go to sleep now also," Jimin said with just a hint of sadness, so the boy would know he wasn't happy either about sleeping time. "But it is the way of the big boys. Taking their nap times when they are supposed." How he managed to get all this out without dying of laughter he would never know, but Kookie nodded at what he said like a 60-year-old man agreeing about the state of affairs of the country.

"Mens gonna hafta dos whats mens gonna hafta do, tis wight," Jungkook stated, nodding with the somberness of a retreating judge. Jimin almost lost it then and there. He had to turn his head to breathe it out. Jimin kinda remembered that Jungkook was pretty ridiculously precocious back when they were younger. He sighed and immediately hustled Jungkook back to bed and tucked him in, before climbing into the covers himself. Though the whole exchange with "kookie" was hilarious, Jimin was crying for his friend. The way he remembered it, the most involuntary age-regression was due to severe physical and psychological trauma during childhood. When age regressors are too afraid or overstressed they slip to a comfortable younger age to relieve it. He knew what happened, back then and as hard as his parents had tried, they weren't able to save Jungkook...until now.

"Diminie?", a sleepy sounding Jungkook asked quietly. Jimin could feel the boy's body shaking, in fear Jimin was pretty sure, and his heart broke that much more that his friend would still feel that way around him.

"Yes, kookie love?" he answers with his voice full of warmth and love.

"Iss gonna hafta goes to tat bad bwace a-geens? twas dawks tere and tem was means ands tem wikeded to huwts mes." Kookie's voice was shaky and so small. It was full of fear it was full of terror. Jimin pulled Kookie into his arms and held him tight as the tears freely flowed from his eyes. He would find every single person who caused the wonderfully bright, vivacious boy Jungkook used to be, to be this broken, scared, scarred and traumatized child before him now, let them experience true terror as the last moments of their lives drain from their body. It was a solemn oath he made to himself. He didn't have the money or know-how right now, but soon.... really soon.

"No Kookie. You're gonna be with me Diminie forever. No one will ever hurt you, and you will never go back to any of the scary places. Not ever. Diminie will make sure of that, and I will take care of you, ok? Whether it is big Jungkook or Little Kookie. You are both safe forever. Now one last question, then we have to sleep so we can concentrate in school. Does Big Jungkook know about you, Little Kookie?" He coughed as he heard the boy snort in indignation at the thought of going to school, and honestly, he couldn't tell if it was Jungkook or Kookie.

"Ummmm, hems kows mes heres, but hems, not kows whens mes here. Diminie? mes names tis Gukie." Gukie said before yawning loudly. Ahhhh, Jimin was enthralled with the little guy. It was like he got his kookie back for a bit, (well not his kookie but his Gukie) and he really understood just how much he had missed him.

"what you're saying is that he knows of you, just not that you make public appearances? how does that work? do you know?" Jimin found himself truly intrigued by the whole thing. He had a lot of studying and research to do and it had nothing to do with the 5 term papers he had to turn in next week.

"Yep Yep!!! Big mes goes sweepies and mes comes out to play. Hems tinks hems awake, but hems not. hems sweepies. and mes cames ober." he said with a solid vigorous nod.

"Sorry, sweetheart one last important question, anyone else know about you?" He asked

"Tems bads mans at tee howsbitial." At that point, Gukie was holding Jimin very tightly and trying to crawl into his skin. Jimin rubbed his back and kissed his head murmur soft nonsense to help calm him back down.

"Okay, sweetie. we will talk again. but try not to let anyone know but me. So, you will stay protected. Now we really......" Jimin didn't get to finish his sentence as it was interrupted by a soft snore from the man child.

Jimin had a lot to think about. He knew he was going to be shit for school tomorrow, but sleep was not going to come for him tonight there were too many things he needed to do, and he wanted to stay awake in case Gukie had another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I did do the research for age regression, and as of yet, I didn't find anything about involuntary age regression. Now with that being said, just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't happen, But for the clarification on this for the story, I wanted to tell you how I made this happen in my brain. I have, unlike in any other story on Little/Headspace story I have read, this condition presents as if the adult Jungkook and baby Kookie are two different people, much like Dissociative Personality disorder-Multiple Personalities. By combining the two for this story, it makes it easier to tell the story I have in my brain, and it helps keep my characters from trying to murder my intellect in my sleep, both of these disorders can be found on WebMD, or on any webpage dedicated to psychological disorders. 
> 
> Also, the baby talk...It may be hard to understand, but I wrote in not how Jungkook says it, but more like what Jimin hears, so as he gets re-familiarized with Jungkook, his understanding will grow, and the words won't be as unreadable.


	4. Past End-Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school and Kookie is determined not to go. Unfortunately for him, Jimin is just as determined to get him there.

**Jimin blinked for a few moments as he slowly began to wake up from the sleep, he swore he wouldn't get. He let his eyes roam around until they landed on the side of the bed where Jungkook laid curled up, soft light snores escaped from his lips quietly. Jimin shook his head and finally glanced at the clock on the desk that was situated across the room. He had loved the desk the moment he had saw it and knew that Jungkook would love it when they finally brought him home. It took so long, but he understood that his friend had been deemed to be one of those kids that the system forgot. The only reason he hadn't been was because Jimin's parents refuse to let it happen. He yawned and stretched and looked back at the clock.**

**"SHIT!!!! he gasped. "Jungkook-ah!!! Wake up!! We are going to be late!!! We still have to get ready!!! Come on.....wake up!!!" he said loudly. He knew the other boy didn't like to be touched. and so, he wanted to wake him up without touching him, lest he freaked the hell out. "Come on!!!" He quickly got out of the bed.**

**"Shut the hell up, you dick!!! I don't wanna get up!! I didn't wanna WAKE up! And sure as hell don't want to go to damn school!' Jungkook mumbled barely coherently before yawning. Jimin could have let it go, knowing his sleeping partner of the past night would get up and go to school, not for him but his parents, but it just wasn't in him to let the younger one talk to him in that manner.**

**"Suck it up, buttercup. You are going to school, and hopefully, you will make a few friends, and geez, at least act like a normal teenager." He shook his head, causing his hair to fluff around his face before he speared his hand through it as if that would change it. "Look. I know this sucks big time to you. I know you are feeling shitty about going to school and possibly having to deal with the kids you lived with before. But you don't have to worry. I will be there with you all day. If anyone bothers you, we will beat the crap outa them, like we did when we were younger. " he offered as a sinister smile grew and even reached his eyes.**

**Jungkook swung out of bed and grabbed his notepad. But Jimin stopped the other from writing. He looked at his younger friend and shook his head. "From now on talk to me. If you have something to say to anyone you can tell me and I will relay what you say, but you don't have to write. The only way you are going to be comfortable talking is for you to get used to it again. Since it is not a matter of you can't talk, it is just that your speech is underdeveloped. " He explained softly. Jungkook shook his head and attempted to write again, but Jimin again placed his hand over the tablet. Jungkook looked at his friend and glowered menacingly. "Come on, don't get pissed off, wouldn't you like to be in at a place where you can just cuss out anyone who says something you don't like instead of having to write it. But again, it's not that you can't speak, you are not used to it. In a couple of weeks, you will be speaking like a boss. Just try it ok? if after 3 days you don't feel like it is working, we will do something different. deal?" Jimin offered with a blatant plea in his voice. Jungkook stared at him as if he had lost his mind, before walking to his closet and pulling his clothes for school, he left the stunned older boy standing there still waiting on his answer, as he slammed the door as he left the room.**

**Jimin released a sigh of relief. It was like last night never happened. So, what the other part of Jungkook had said was true. They are almost like two separate identities in the same body. Jimin didn't have time to mull this over too much, they were going to be late as it was. He quickly left the younger boy's room and went to his own luckily, he had his own shower. He needed to get ready fast because he knew that Jungkook was in defensive mode and in that state of mind he would escape from Jimin and school would be missed. Not on his watch, besides his parents would kill him if he let it happen.**

**Jimin stands off to the side of the living so that he is hidden from where Jungkook will have to go to sneak out. He hates that he had to do this, but he is betting that Jungkook's instincts for running away hadn't changed since they were younger and that his Kookie was going to run. Just as he checked his watch, he heard a slight sound in the foyer. Betting that it was Jungkook, he stopped moving and waited. As he awaited his friend to come closer, moved quietly to line his body up against the wall. All he had to do was wait for the tip-off.**

**Jungkook slowly moved toward the door. Jimin was known for taking forever to get ready to leave the house. Since he had been there, Jimin had ran late to school countless time, due to his need to make sure he was perfect walking out of anywhere that people could see him. The mere thought had Jungkook rolling his eyes. He swiftly and quietly moved toward the front door. He really did care for his friend but school? Yeah, it was a wrap. He wasn't going, he would probably get arrested for beating the hell out of the first person who made a smart remark. He really did care that his childhood friend was working so hard to ensure that he was comfortable and even more than that, he felt safe and secure in his new home. But, he wasn't the same boy that Jimin once knew. He didn't think the same, he didn't act the same, not to mention that he worked very hard not to have a violate episode while he lived with Jimin and his parents. The very thought of that gave him a shiver down his spine. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind, frankly, he was scared shitless of losing his temper and hurting them.**

**He slowly moved toward the door making sure that he made no sound. He nearly made it to the door, when a very loud rumbling squeak that made him jump back and drop into a defensive crouch. He looked around to around himself with precise snaps of his head as he checked to see where the sound came from. It took about a minute from to realize that there was a loose floorboard under the ornately designed floor tile.**

**"Fuck!!!" he hissed, feeling utterly disgusted with himself for not remembering about that damn floorboard. Well Hell, maybe Jimin didn't hear it. After all, he should be completely enthralled with getting himself completely beautified for school. He waited another minute and figured that the older boy was still getting ready and didn't hear that loud cacophony. Jungkook walked around the noisy spot in the middle of the entryway and reached for the door.**

**"You really are an idiot sometimes, Jungkook." Jimin said as he stepped into the entryway. He glared at his friend. He wasn't in the mood to fight with the other boy. But to say he was pissed off, didn't come anywhere near how angry he truly was.**

**Jungkook whipped his head to the right and saw that Jimin was standing there. The look on his face was making him very uneasy. He forgot that Jimin is the wrong guy to make angry. Frankly Jungkook had seen him shut down a teacher when they were younger, as the teacher had been trying to exclude him from any of the class trips to the park that they went on. It pissed Jimin off so much, that He stood right in front of the teacher and told her that his father was a lawyer and that if she didn't get her silly snobby ass in order, he would share everything with his father who in turn, would make it his life's work to get her thrown in the very bowels of the prison and she would never see the light of day. Jungkook shook his head. He pulled out his notepad and wrote something very quickly, and with a bowed head offered him the small note.**

**_"I know you're really mad, I'm sorry. I'm scared to go to the school. If any of the kids, I lived with see me, I will be jumped and so will you. I wanted to protect you, Jimin. But still I'm sorry."_ **

**"You really are stupid about somethings," Jimin said softly under his breath. "Look, I understand. So, let me tell you one final time before we are late. I'm not leaving your side. If those assholes want a piece of you, they are in for a very rude awaking. One, I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you. Two, did you suddenly forget that you are built like a German tank and that your fighting ability, is probably around a fucking billions of times higher than theirs??? So, let them come at us! I'm not against a beat down and considering I had very little sleep, I'm in a really bad mood!!! not get your ass in gear. We are going to fucking school!!!" He had begun in a very sound tone and ended his little speech in a full-scale holler. the depth of his feelings was drowning Jungkook. "Do you get it? I finally get to make sure you are safe. I have waited to protect you, so don't take this away." he said softly again.**

**It was his lost, Jungkook thought as he sighed. He had no idea how Jimin felt. But he can see that the years he and his parents couldn't bring him home, really affected his friend. Jungkook sighed and offered his friend his first true sign of trust.**

**J... Jim...Jimin. I sowwy. I so so sowwy." Jungkook voiced softly.**


	5. Careless Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! I want to thank all of you who have read or are reading my stories! I can't believe how many people have read them and have giving Kudos!!! It is much appreciated!! I will warn that there is still going to be a bit angst here in the beginning but there is plenty of fluffiness also! I just really thanks so much!!!

Jimin blinked himself awake. He quickly sat and surveyed his surroundings. Who dreamt of the past all night long??? He relaxed and fell back on his bed, with a sigh. He looked around the spacious hotel room and took a deep cleaning breath as his eyes roamed over the lavish decor, and he was finally able to place where he was. He was at the Biltmore Hotel in Las Vegas. The group was here for the Billboard Music Awards show again. This time around they were up for social, International, best duo/group and Best album. He sighed again when he thinks back to his dream none of this was even an idea on his mind, back then. But he wasn't going to complain, well not about that. He had bigger issues.

One 24-year-old, who isn't supposed to leave the room without him. And he obviously isn't in the room. He releases a curse in his sleepy growl as he quickly got out of bed and preceded to contact others. First, he called Tae, but there was no answer. Then he contacted Joonie. Again, no answer. He was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he called the person who always had the answers.

Jimin finished getting dressed and called while he slipped into his jacket and grabbed his room card as the person picked up.

"Well. It's about time you got your lazy ass up." The voice on the other end snapped at him.

"Yoongi, give me a break. I had wake up first the last couple of nights while the rest of you got your very much needed beauty sleep!" Jimin defended.

"Well, I guess you are freaking the hell out cause the kid wasn't where he was supposed to be, right?"

"Yoongs..." Jimin pleaded anxiously.

"Jimin, Jin caught Kookie coming out of the room. There was a little stand-off and then the brat took off. He was out of sight before we could even start to catch up. So, we are searching for him here in the hotel. By the way, whose shitty idea was it to stay in a large luxury hotel?" Yoongi complained seriously. Jimin disregarded the older man's last statement, everyone knew Yoongs like to complain.

"How long ago did all of this happen?" Jimin asks as he began to pace. He looked at his watch and saw it was half-past noon. "So, let me guess, he's little." It wasn't a question, Kookie had turned into a very likable well-mannered young man. His little, not so much.

Yoongi sighed. He was just a floor up from their suite and decided to quickly get to his younger friend. He knew that Jimin was going to freak out as soon as the truth was said and he as he moved toward the pacing youngster, he could feel how distraught his Dongsaeng was.

This was not a good sign and made Jimin more anxious. He tore his left hand through his hair in frustration, as he waited. "Jimin, he has been missing for 3 hours, and yeah he's little. If he runs into anyone who recognizes him, it's going to sound the alarm and he is gonna be mob by Army." Yoongi said softly.

"OH. My...FUCKIN!!!!! GAWD!!!! Are you shitting me, right now??? 3 freaking hours???" Jimin slowly built up to a volume key that Yoongi had to cover his ears. Yoongi winced as Jimin continued his frantic screaming. In his panic-stricken state, his voice gave, and he ended up coughing, Yoongi was sure this would be the only lull in the storm.

"Hey Hey...This no time to freak the fuck out! We have to find the kid. By now, he must be starving and in desperate need of a nap. No matter how cocky he is, in little mode, he is also bound to get scared. So, pull your head outa of your ass and let's go find the brat." Yoongi entreated to his overly distraught younger friend. Yoongi then messaged the others to find out where they had looked. he typed a few things as he and Jimin headed down to the lobby. Yoongi explained that the others were taking the floors one by one in pairs except for Tae. He was manning the lobby and the shops and cafes located on the lower levels. He also every half hour goes up the pool and gym and check if the kid is there and then coming back down to patrol. Luckily, they have been doing well, that none of their fans have found where they were staying or the hotel was being really good about not letting the fans sneak in, either way, it was great for them considering the mess. they were in.

Just as they landed on the first floor, they were bombarded by people, not really fans but media, and they seemed to sense that something was awry. Well, they had just been watching the members tearing around the hotel is starting to create a media event. Yoongi pulls Jimin aside and whispers quietly.

"You know him best. The rest of us will take care of the media. Find Jungkook. Quickly"

Jimin nodded. He quickly scanned the vast area that was the shopping hub of the hotel, he spotted one of the few places the large toddler would be. As moved toward the famous toy store, He saw about 10 women running toward an area he wasn't familiar with. The squealing was a clue that his best friend may be in trouble. But when he turned the corner, he was surprised to see another friend he didn't even know was in the country. He was surrounded by security and that would work in Jimin's favor.

'Hey, Jackson! Can I talk to you for a sec?" He announced loudly, seemingly unaware of the growing crowd around them.

"Sure! But I have to let you know I just ran into another friend, and he isn't quite himself. Maybe you can help me get them back to where they are staying." Jackson replied nonchalantly. Damn, Jimin was pretty sure now why no one could find Kookie. He was playing hide and seek and ran onto Jackson...well that was Jimin's hope and from the look on Jackson's face, he was pretty sure he was at least close to being right.

"Sure. Let's go, I'll follow you." Jimin replied back. Jackson did the idol thing first thanking the fans and when the attention turned to Jimin he did his part and soon they were headed toward a place that he would be willing to bet only the staff of the hotel frequented.

"So, Jiminie wanna tell me what's going on?" Jackson enquired

" It depends, what is the situation?" Jimin rapidly fired back.

"Well, I saw the staff take Kook back here and he was crying his eyes out wanting you, I didn't have your American number, so I message Joonie, but he didn't answer. He never answers my calls." Jackson groused on his deep voice.

Jimin couldn't tell Jackson the whole story. He thought about what he could say, and after a moment he sighed and then answered. "Kookie has nightmares, occasionally he will run, blinded by his dreams. Since we were little he would want me when that happens, and he goes a little off-key until I am there. Almost like he sees himself as a child again. So, I think he woke up from a nightmare, and got mixed up and is having a very hard time, which tells me that this last nightmare was a truly bad one." Jimin had instantly formulated his response in a way that would explain anything having to do with Jungkook's tendency to age regress. He hoped that it was enough to satisfy Jackson. Though the members of GOT7 and BTS were the best of friends, it was up to Kookie to decide what others knew about his life, it had taken years for him to be open with his Hyungs.

"Wow. I didn't know about this. I'm surprised. I know that there is a phantom rumor going around that Kook had a horrible childhood, but I didn't think anything of it. Bambam also had a horrific childhood, and he does something similar. " Jackson revealed. Jackson got a pensive look on his face as he thought about it. "Oh hey, let's get you to your Dongsaeng. Please, let your Hyungs know that if it helps since I know what is going on, we can align our schedules closer together so we can help either other as far and Bambam and Kook is concerned. As I said, we have a similar issue with him as you have with Kook. Just something to think about." He offered sincerely, as he walked purposefully toward a large red door at that end of that hall.

"That is very much appreciated, Jackson. You have to get your boy to talk to you about it he has the final say in all tour activities, these days. I swear it won't be too long until Joonie has taken over all of BTS engagements schedules." Jimin crowed proudly about his hyung, as they made it to the door. Jackson tapped lightly on it and waited a few seconds as someone, opened it. Jimin was all but biting his nails, which Jinnie-Hyung would berate him about later, he was sure.

Jimin had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting in the room. Jungkook's wailing assaulted his ears and he quickly moved to the area where it was originating from. He turned the corner leaving the foyer of the room to an open area that seemed to be a sort of staging area for the kitchen. He then saw Bambam and Jinyoung and Mark, trying everything to get his Kookie calmed down. Jimin turns to Jackson and hands him his phone. "Please use my phone and message the others that I have Kookie. The app is already open, text, "got him". He said quietly.

"Kookie. Please, calm down. I'm here." He says quietly as he moved toward his best friend. As he got closer, Jungkook looked up. Jimin was immediately saddened by his Kookie's face that had been severely ravaged by his tears. Jungkook immediately screamed his name and ran to him. Jimin enveloped the young man in his arms and held him tightly, whispering in his ear, that it was ok and that he was there and that he would take him back to their room and get him fed and down for a nap. Kookie nodded and then looked up and Jimin and before hugging him tight again. Jimin had suspected that Jungkook was not only in his little state but he had woken up that way, and now he was sure that the young man not only did fact wake up as his little but for some reason had thought to seek him out not noticing that he was in the same room. He felt slightly bad thinking that the child version of his friend had been out looking for mischief when in fact he had been scared out of his mind looking for him.

Jungkook finally calmed down after several moments and then turned to Bambam, and smiled a sweet watery smile, "You! come play wif me some time ok?" The other young man blinked and then smiled and nodded. Jimin who was shocked by this turned to Jackson, his eyebrow raised in inquiry. Jackson simply nodded. It was like the parting of the fog on a sunny Sunday morning, Jimin got it. Bambam was a little, also. Jackson and company were fighting as hard as he and his hyungs did, not to let it leak to the public. Jungkook smiled brightly and waved to his new friend. Though, their adult counterparts were friends they were not friends in a different way, which gave Jimin an Idea. "Hey Jackson, how about we have dinner together. Your group and mine. This will give our younger members and a chance to really become comfortable with each other." he said mildly.

Jackson blinked in surprise and then smiled. For some reason, whenever Jackson smiled Jimin always got the feeling that the other man, was scheming something. But as Jackson nodded his agreement, Jimin didn't have time to think more on it as Jungkook started to fret. He wanted to eat, and even as a little, the younger man eats a ton. He had Jungkook say his thanks and goodbyes as he took his hand and led him out of the area. Jimin got on the phone and quickly called Yoongi and explained what happened and the invitation he had given the other bandleader.

"What the hell, Jimin?! You realize that as nice as Jackson is, that boy is a sneaky. We will discuss this when you are upstairs. We are all in your room so hurry up and try not to get stopped by the media-mongers!" Jimin suppressed the urge to winced as he got berated by his hyung. But what he said was true, but if BamBam was little they would be able to give little Jungkook a friend that he could play with and who by necessity would have to keep it a secret.

"BamBam is a little, Hyung. I would be willing to guess that since Kookie's little didn't know any of them they used BamBam's little to keep Jungkook there until Jackson could find one of us. speaking of which is there a reason Joonie hyung isn't answering his phone?" Jimin asked.

"yeah, he broke it. Apparently when Jackson first called, it shocked him, and he dropped the damn thing...into the 5th-floor pool...." Yoongi said with an unhealthy amount of resignation in his voice. It was a known fact that NamJoon Hyung, had a hard time with anything he touches.

"Well, we made it to the elevator, and are on our way up can you order some food? I would suggest chicken unless Jin hyung is there cooking. If not, we will have an entirely different issue to deal with. Kookie is hungry. Really hungry. I figure I will feed him and lay him down for a short nap and he will return to being adult Kookie." He explained. How was it that he had only been awake for less than an hour and he needed a nap himself? " Anyways, I will see you when I get to the room." he said just before he closed the phone. He didn't want to hear anything else from his hyung. He knew now that the crisis was over, his hyungs were going to scold him as if HE was the child.

"Chiminie? Kookie in twouble?" the youngster asked with a voice that wobbled from worry. He looked so tired as he wiped his right eye with the back of his hand, a clear sign of his tiredness.

"Well, you are in a little bit of trouble Kookie. But it isn't your fault. Why did you run away from the hyungs, when they spied you leaving the room?" Jimin asked in a quiet voice. He didn't want to upset the little, but he needed to know why he ran. They would not be able to do anything if he had been caught by the media or their fans.

"Hyungies weres mads at me! mes could tells. Mes afraid I's get spankkin and me no wanna! mes was skawed that they were spankies me so mes rans. " Kookie explained while nodding his head the whole time. So that was what made him run. Jimin sighed and pulled in a deep breath to stay calm.

"And you left the room why?" he again asked in a soft voice.

"Because chu was sweepin, and mes was 'hungwy!!! and chus not wakies when mes shaks chu. So mes, weft to get food...food, but ten Hungies shows and was wooking weawly mads and so me ten rans away!" he said and Jimin had to fight not to laugh. the little sounded so indignant that it was a fight not to burst into laughter. He coughed and then cleared his throat.

Ok, next time don't run from the Hyungs ok? Then you won't get lost." Jimin replied.

But mes not lost! Sonny hyungie, saids for mes to stay teres, and me dids. he was in the ewllolaer wif mes. He says, "chu comes wif me, you will be safes, and ten he shows me pichure of chu and Joonie hyungie wif hims so I knows tat chus fwiends and ten mes goes wif him."

Jimin was disturbed by what Kookie had said. it would mean that Jackson was hiding Kookie from the other hyungs. But he did say that he had tried to contact Joonie hyung. It was all baffling.

As they reached the door of the suite they shared Jimin could hear a lively debate but couldn't distinguish what was been said. He took a deep breath and held on to Kookie's hand and opened the door....to complete and utter chaos.


	6. Holding for Dear Life

Jimin and Kookie enter the room and all the hyungs were there, but there seemed to be an issue as they were all arguing with each other and were incredibly loud while doing it. He could hear the words; blame, fault, and others and he didn't want little Kookie to see or hear any of this, so he did a piercing whistle, to grabs everyone's attention.

"All of you, shut the hell up, you are scaring Kookie, which is why he ran in the first place!!! No disrespect intended, but damn!!!" He shouted; his voice heavy with exasperation. Jimin raked his left hand through his hair in irritation.

Jungkook looked at Jimin and then turned to his other hyungs before blinking as he fell to the floor and began wailing his heart out.

Everyone turns to the little in shock, and quickly began to coo at him and begging him to stop crying. Jimin left the group and went to the bedroom and gathered the weapons that were made for this exact situation. He hurries back to the entertaining space to calm the distraught little. He knelt down and with a warm smile put a pacifier in Jungkook's mouth, and his Chimmy plushie in the little's hands. "It's been a long morning for you, hasn't sweetie?'" He said softly while running his hands over his baby's head.

Jungkook turned and laid on Jimin's lap as he clutched his plushie and slowly closed his eyes amid the soft sighs of the hyungs that surrounded him. Jimin waited a few moments, before having Namjoon hyung pick the younger man up to take him to the bedroom where he could rest peacefully. Everyone milled around NamJoon as he carefully lifted the young man up and carried him into the bedroom. They all awed as the Jungkook snuggled into NamJoon as he whined Jimin's name, which brought a soft smile to Jimin's face. As the elder laid the little down, he curled on to his blanket and sighed. the Hyungs with the exception of Jimin, silently left the room, to wait for the little's caretaker to come and talk to them. They were nervous. Jimin was the nicest, most cuddly, sweetest person to the point of cavities until you made him mad...and by the looks of things, he was way beyond mad.

Jimin exited the room and slowly made his way to the other group members and looked at each one until they couldn't meet his eyes. He was so pissed off at the moment he wasn't sure how it was that he wasn't throwing things at people's heads. "The fact that not a single one of you looked me in the eyes tells me you know you did wrong. What were you even arguing about??? You know that Kookie has an issue with crowds. But, you all thought it was a good IDEA to come at him in a group. Yes, he has gotten better, but he can only take all of us if we approach him one time. Making things hard for him to the point that he runs, and that is why I'm mad, and then to chase him down? That is why you couldn't find him. I have told you this a thousand times. Jungkook cases everywhere we stay to find the easiest and most accessible route to get away from people! But he shouldn't fear us. But you make that very hard for him." Jimin scolded.

"Now the chances of him being little when he wakes up are more than likely. So Jin Hyung, make the baby something to eat, Tae, prepare his play area and make sure that Dooly or SuperJets is playing. Yoongi hyung you are on watch. You have to make sure that he doesn't go on adventures. Namjoon you are in charge of...contacting Jackson and seeing when BamBam is able to come and play. Apparently BamBam is a little also and he and Jungkook made a playdate before we left them. But, Yoongi hyung is suspicious. Jackson is your friend work it out..."

Jungkook slow woke from his nap to realize no one was there. He shook his head and yawned. He decided to have Minnie come to him cause, he hurt his feelings. He hugged his best plushie and decided that they needed to have a talk. "ChimChim, I's gonna bes mean to mes Jiminie but mes not do tat no mores. cuz, he wuvs me. Hes always finds us. I's knows he missers big mes. So Mes, gonna be biggers for a while, I's tells chu cuz no wanna chu to be sad whens I's no pways wif chu, ok? it only bes for a wittwe times. pwease no bes mads." Jungkook hugged his plushie tight for a while and then sat up and placed his best friend in the closet. He gave the plushie a big kiss and then closed the door.

Jungkook has known about the other him for a while. Jimin didn't know he knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. He liked his other-self. He said and did the things that the big him wanted to do when he was younger and never got the chance. His child persona was free. and he got the bonus of sharing the memories, so it was like he was rewriting his younger life. But, there was an issue. He was in love with Jimin, and Jimin always treated him like a child, even when he wasn't one. He would have to work hard to keep the child him at bay for now. He just didn't know-how. He could hear his hyungs, moving around and figured that they were setting up a play area for his younger self. He stopped his musing and looked around the room until he found his phone. He quickly opened it up and sent a group message. He figured it was the best way to alert them that he was his adult self without triggering Jimin's brain that his two selves knew of each other.

_Hey Hyungs, what time is practice today? I think I need to work on the new choreo for Sea. BTW is Jin Hyung making chicken?_

He could hear the frantic movement outside the room when Yoongi texted him back.

_I am on the phone with one of the Managers, they are saying in 4 hours. You weren't feeling too well, are you better, kid?_

Jungkook had to roll his eyes, just because he could turn into a 4-year-old without warning didn't mean they got to continuously treat him like one.

_Yeah, I am feeling much better. I will be out in a minute, Hyung._

It would be torture for him not to switch to his younger self, especially when stuff happened, and stuff was always happening, but he would do it, he had to, He wanted to keep Jimin in his life and he was afraid that he would lose the chance to be with Jimin if he knew that truth. and he was going to do everything in his power to hold on.


	7. The Hurting One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook runs from his Hyungs and disappears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yeah THAT happened!!!!! I know having Jungkook run at this time is a total bitch move, but in my defense, He told me to do it!!!😫  
> I think this where the story is going to deviate from my Wattpad version.   
> I want to thank everyone who reads my story!!! I can't tell you enough how much it means!!! so thank you so much!!!!

Jungkook made a point of changing his clothes and doing his hair in the interim as he gave his Hyungs time to undo whatever they had been preparing for his little self. He felt a little bad for them. The fact that they accepted him for who and how he never ceased to amaze him, but he couldn't take advantage of the situation any longer. because of the stress of touring and their schedule he was falling more and more into his headspace. He should have been controlling it, but his hyungs made it so easy to escape from it all. He was a fucking adult, and if his hyungs could handle the stress he should be able to also, was his underlining reasoning. He knew eventually he would have to release the little boy inside of him, but it would be a good little while. He was shaken over the fact that he was running around the hotel like a normal boy, and there wasn't a damn thing normal about him. Just the thought of what would have happened if the little him had been surrounded by ARMYs. Though he truly believed that the majority of ARMYs were good people who loved and cared for them as much as they loved and cared for ARMYs, there was a large number of sasaengs, and he knew the number was increasing exponentially every day. He couldn't afford for his little to be caught. At this rate, it wasn't a possible occurrence, but a solid fact that it would happen.

Running into Jackson and BamBam and Jinyoung and JB had been an extremely lucky break. He couldn't control, the out-of-control toddler that shared his body, but he could lock him up until such a time that it was safer for him to be let loose. So, until then he would have to deal with the adult things on his own. He was finishing putting on the black half sleeve t-shirt and black comfort jeans. He slipped into his indoor slippers. Taking a deep breath, as he listened to make sure there was no sound coming from the other room, and since he could only hear a rumbling of a conversation, he decided that it was a good time to exit.

Jimin looked up from the armchair he was sitting in and seemed to be studying him intently before a small sad smile played on his lips before he turned back around. What was that? Jungkook asked himself...that smile seemed off. Maybe Jiminie hyung was tired.

"Ummm, is there anything to eat? I'm starving. I know I ate breakfast, but it doesn't feel like it." Jin came out of one of the other rooms that were adjacent to his and Jimin's by a connecting door. This way they didn't have to stay outside the room to visit each other. That has proven to be effective only in getting him and hyungs unnerved when they find their private moments all over twitter and other social media.

" I am about to order some of the food from the hotel. I will cook for you tomorrow, okay Kookie-ah?" Jin said to him, but his voice sounded strange. He looked at the others. All his hyungs seemed to be avoiding his gaze and looking down, even Jimin, and that bothered him, more than anything else. Taehyung always had something to say, the fact that he was solemn and quiet bother Jungkook more than it probably should, but he needed to see what was going on. Though, he was pretty sure that it all came from what happened with his little self.

He wanted to scream and throw a huge freaking tantrum but knew that it wouldn't help at all. It would only make things worse. He didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. This was all his fault, all because he was broken and couldn't hold his shit together and the only family he has can't look at him due to his little self's actions. "What is going on? You are all so quiet. Did something happened while I was studying?" It was the best way to cover up his little side. It was the excuse he used the most when his little side took over their shared body. There were some quiet murmurings from the group but no solid answer. He didn't know what to do, maybe it was a matter of them wanting to deal with little him, instead of adult him. But he would keep on trying. "Come on, if I have done something wrong tell me. You all seem to be having an issue talking to me. So, just tell me what it is! " he exclaimed at his teammates. He was at such a loss; he waited for someone to say something....anything. But there was nothing. Not even Jimin. He turned around and went back into the room and called one of the managers and asked him to pick him up and take him to the studio they were leasing to practice, and not to the room that the others would use. He needed to burn off all of the emotions churning in his head and heart.

Ten minutes later the manager called and said that he was downstairs. Jungkook walked out of the room, and out of the door before anyone could stop him. He quickly made his way to the elevator and wait for it to show hoping against hope that it would come before they caught up to him. But he needn't have worry, no one was coming. He sighed as the elevate came to a slow stop in front of him, and the doors opened with a resounding ding. He quickly entered the large cubic space and pressed the Lobby key. and leaned back against the wall with his head down as he worked to control himself. In less than an hour, his life had once again gone to shit. Not on the scale of when he was 5, but it was quickly scaling up by the minute. He always knew that getting close to people was a hazard. But, Jimin had made it safe for him to do so. He was beginning to think that he just wasn't cut out for this. He screwed everything up all the time. "Golden Maknae, my ass," he mumbled softly to himself. "More like a shitty psycho", he continued to mumble to himself, until he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up startled.

Jimin stood in front of him, looking incredibly sad and hurt. "What are these things you are saying to yourself?" He asked the younger pointedly. Jimin was shocked to hear his Dongsaeng say such things about himself. He had been under a false illusion that his kookie had built up his self-confidence and worth so he wouldn't feel like that about himself. But, it looked like it would be an ongoing battle still. He had known that the other hyungs had made his best friend for life very uncomfortable due to their guilt. He didn't know how to comfort this Kookie. Dealing with this Kookie was hard, a lot of threatening, bribing, cajoling, and Jimin might still lose to his friend's insecurities. "Kookie. Don't think like that. You are one of the best members in ANY GROUP, but especially ours. Do you know why you are Golden? Not because of the things you do; but because _of the way_ you do things you do. You do everything with your whole heart and because of that, you succeed at whatever you try. That is what makes you Golden." Jimin explained earnestly to his young friend. He didn't know if he was getting through as Jungkook wouldn't look at him. Jimin had noticed it for a while now. Unless he was in his headspace, he wouldn't look at Jimin, and though he wondered why, he let it go, knowing that when Jungkook was ready he would tell him.

"Jimin Hyung, why did you follow me?" Jungkook asked softly his voice so low, that it barely registered to Jimin that he was speaking. "Go back. I have a manger waiting for me as soon as I leave the elevator." He said, not waiting for an answer. He kept his head down. Jimin was really making his life hard, following him like he always did. He wasn't a toddler anymore. " I have somethings I need to do, and I don't want you with me."

"What the hell Jungkook??? Why are speaking like this to me? Have I did something wrong to you?" Jimin was shocked. His Kookie hadn't talked to him like this in so many years he forgot how much it had hurt. He couldn't figure out what changed Kookie in the span of a few hours. Granted his bigger self was always a keg of emotion just waiting to explode and taking everyone around him down. But this was different. It felt like he was trying to distance himself from Jimin, and Jimin would be damned first before he let that happen.

"I'm sorry Hyung. I just don't have a lot to say, and I don't want company. I got a manager and some guards so you and the other hyungs wouldn't worry about me. But I really would like to be left alone for now." Jungkook thought that if he said it nicely that maybe Jimin would back off. He didn't mean it, but Jimin being close just caused so many things inside him to go off and he didn't understand it. He knew he loved Jimin in a way that had nothing to do with a brotherly anything. But what did that mean exactly? Was the question. He would never be able to figure it out if he spent half his time as a little, so he had to stop with that.

He looked up quickly and noticed that Jimin was shocked and hurt. He hadn't meant for that to happen. He didn't want to hurt Jimin, but, he surmised, he had been doing just that for years, probably before he was sent away.

"Fine, Jeon. I will give you your space. You aren't a child anymore who needs help speaking or dealing with others, but IF you have a problem, you can come and talk to me anytime. You are still my best friend, hell more my little brother than anything, and I will always be here for you." He said as he finally relented and back away from the younger man. He was silent as the elevator seemed to crawl down the shaft that would take them to the lobby.

As they finally neared the lobby floor Jimin turned to stare at his young friend. "But you better know one thing. I will never let you go. You can cuss me, beat me, and even _try_ to break my heart and or my spirit. But, I won't let you disappear from my life, I had to fight too hard to get you back. On that, you can bank! So, fix whatever your head damage is. Then come talk to me when you're ready." He threw the words at the younger man as if he was shooting bullets hoping against hope he hit the targets.

As the door opened, Kookie acknowledged his words with a short nod, before exiting. Jimin didn't know but he had done a fair amount of slicing up Jungkook's heart, with the little brother comment. Jungkook walked to the manager and changed his destination. He wouldn't be able to stay with the others for a while. He baled on the practice, and instead, got permission to relocate for a bit and insisted on a week of rest for him and the others. He decided to let his hyungs know.

JK: Hey, I talked PD Nim. He has given us a week of rest. So, there won't be any more practices. I know Joonie hyung is mad that I went over him, but that was not my intention. enjoy the time. I will return after that week.

JM: WTF JK???

YG: Yah!! What are you playing at, brat???

RM: We will discuss this in-depth upon your return.

TH: Kookie!!!!! Are you being Kidnapped and trying to save the rest of us? Do I need to get my decoder and tracker?

HOBI: Wait!!! Tae you have a decoder?

TH: Of course I do! in case of situations like this, it was only a matter of time before someone tried to steal our cute dongsaeng!

JIN: Tae, he is not being kidnapped, he just wants to get away from us. Isn't that true, Maknae?

TH: Kookie, is this true?

JK:.......

JM: 😔

JK: I'm sorry, Hyungs. I just have to deal with somethings on my own. I'm no longer a child. As much as you all wish, you can't always solve my problems for me. I love you all so much, and I am sorry if I hurt you, but this is something I have to figure out on my own, or I will never grow up, and will always cause you problems.

RM: Kook, we will respect your decision. But I want you to remember a few things: 1. The things we all face, are easier together. 2. there is not one single of us who hasn't been where are right now, no matter what is going on in your mind. 3. Don't think for a minute that you are ever alone. 4. Never forget that we love you, no matter how often we may unintentionally upset you and/or hurt, we will never stop loving you.

YG: I know what you are feeling. All the doubts and all the voices telling you that you are nothing, but a worthless piece of shit, and you don't deserve us, or anything else for that matter. I hear them all the time, JK. I always have. Those voices are wrong, especially the one that sounds exactly like you. You are not worthless and never will be...and I want to be the first to say I am sorry for making you uncomfortable.

JIN: We make mistakes also, we are not perfect...Well, I am, but you know what I mean...

TH: Jungkook...Hyung is so sad and so very sorry if he hurt you...😔

HOBI: gukguk...I'm so sorry...

JM: Jungkook, I love you and always will, no matter what...

_JK has left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story so far! feel free to leave a comment, tell me what you think! Praise or not I like to know what you think of the characters' actions and the story itself!  
> Please stay safe and healthy!!!!


	8. You Will Be Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook mulls over what he thinks and feels and talks to not only his little self but to his foster father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I want to give to credit Mochimin. The video insert is one of my favorites! I love their videos! they're very unique and very well done. Yes, this a shameless plug!  
> As mentioned before this chapter will deviate from the Wattpad version. As I reviewed my sh*tty writing, that I had done, I saw that the story was more than a bit rushed. There is a reason. I didn't expect this story to have any real meat or meaning. I didn't expect that this story would be more than 15 chapters. but as this is chapter 8, and the end is nowhere in sight, I felt I should give all the characters a bit more time. And you, the readers, a bit more insight into each one; not just JK and JM. There is actually a lot going on, and I want to reflect that.  
> so the story from this point will reflect that. The chapters going forward will be interspersed with the chapters that are left on Wattpad. and at some point, the stories will be aligned so that they are identical. Yeah, more work for me but, I want my stories to be well written, thought out and not just be the brain dumps that they have been.  
> My head tends to get easily filled with all the things that my characters want to do and say and eventually it gets to be too much and I have to get it out so they will just shut the hell up and give me a moment of peace lol  
> So with all being said, please bear with me.
> 
> I have been writing stories for a very long time, but mostly for the reason above, these are the first two I ever thought of sharing, so I ask of any readers if something seems off don't hesitate to tell me. I want to get better, to the point that I switched from being a Japanese and Asian Culture Major to Creative Writing and Asian culture Major. Writing is what I love to do and I want to get better so I would love any feedback that you may have. 
> 
> As always please enjoy this chapter. I suspect it will be a doozie!

BTS (방탄소년단) JUNGKOOK _ Paper Hearts by Mochimin

Jungkook stood on the balcony outside his rustic hotel room. Over the last few days, he hasn't come up with anyway, to do things differently than what he planned. He had mulled over his options and realized that somehow he had to do away with his little.

That is a thought he really didn't like. He poured over psychological texts until the words blurred double and now knew why the child him was so unruly. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. He didn't have the type of bravery it would take to one, alert his hyung that he knew about his little self. Two, admit that he had known about him for years, and three, pick one of them to be the little's father figure. It pissed Jungkook off to no end that he might be missing yet something else to make him even a little bit normal. Though, in retrospect, having a nearly second personality that was a frightfully mischievous toddler/preschooler would always make him the very definition of _NOT NORMAL._ Just ask Dr. Phil _._

He walked back indoors slowly closing the outside world out, as he slid the sliding door closed. He glanced around the small living area that was decorated warmly, in splashes of light blues, different hues of beiges, and a nearly translucent orange that brightened the room. He made his way to the small wicker living room set and plopped down in the comfortable armchair. He only had three days left and still, no conclusion for him had been found. To make it worst the little was demanding to be set free. He knew why the munchkin wanted out. They missed their hyungs, especially one.

He had picked this particular place because of the intricacy of the locking system. His little, should he escape, wouldn't be able to leave. He raked his hand through his hair, and immediately pictures of Jimin flooded his mind. How could he miss someone so much in four days??? He really was a mess. But he has to be better than this. He had to find a way to kill this feeling that was burning inside of him before it consumed him. He just didn't know-how. And, he couldn't ask the one person he knew who would and could help. He went to his room and searched his bag until I found his wallet. There was a card there that he rarely used. Well, rarely used now. But, in light of his derailing brain, it was probably a good idea to use it. he didn't truly trust this person, but Jimin did so he did as he promised. He would use the card in times when his head began to spin, like now.

"This is Jungkook, I know it is very early, I apologize for the hour, but I am overseas. I can't get my brain to stop swirling in on itself...." he said as calmly as he could. 

"Jungkook it doesn't matter the time you call. I'm just proud of you for calling. It has been a fair while since you have had a need to talk to me. What is happening?" the deep rich mature voice inquired.

"Dr. Park, I need to get rid of the other identity. I know you said that we were one and the same, but we don't think the same thoughts, and he is a child. He is messing up my life. Since I became aware of him it is little we are now 2 different people who want different things. As if that wasn't enough, I'm having nightmares of Park finding out my feelings along with everyone having to deal with the kid's behavior. My life is going down the flames, and I'm lost on how to fix it. Other than to quit the band, and I can't do that as it will destroy my hyungs...I can barely sleep and the kid is out more than me, and Jimin has been looking at me with sorrow in his eyes...I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!!!!!!" He rushed out in his native tongue, as his breathing began to increase with every word that was spilled from between his compressed lips and clenched teeth.

Jimin's father, his adopted father, sighed heavily. "Jungkook. Your life isn't a mess. remember when you only sleep next to a door and growl at anyone who approached you? Maybe you remember all the times you woke up screaming like you were being murdered, crying so hard that you made yourself sick...That time in your life was one of the worst periods you had to live through. Everyone is happy when someone survives the things you did. It is rare that they understand the aftermath. In your case, it was your duality first, and then your clinginess to Jimin. Neither is right or wrong, it is what you had to do to survive the aftermath of years of abuse. I know you aren't talking with Jimin the way you should be, or you wouldn't be this distraught or talking to me. Look, son, your child side is a part of you, you say you don't have the same thoughts, but you do; that side of you handles the things that you can't or won't deal with. Until you are able to handle them, he will not go away, and he definitely won't be silenced...not for long anyway. You already know what I am going to tell you. Talk to Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, or Yoongi. In my opinion, they are the best to help you deal with this anxiety. That is the Doctor speaking. The father says...Tell Jimin how you feel. Stop forcing yourself. I would be willing to bet everyone around you know how you feel about Jimin, with the exception of the man himself. All this talk about your child self, when all I hear is, "That I really love Jimin and I can't let him be burden by me, who is so messed up, and that it is getting harder and harder to hide. I love you both, stop torturing yourself, and your child self and finally come clean. Don't try to use your little self as an excuse for you acting out in fear."

Jungkook didn't say a word for a long few moments. "How did you know? I'm sorry, so very sorry. I didn't want to fall for him-"

"JUNGKOOK!" Dr. Park raised his voice to cut off the rest of the younger man's apology. " You don't need to apologize! We have known how you two felt about each other since you were toddlers...that isn't the real issue. Stop beating up your little self, he is there to protect you, allow him to do what he is there for and stop apologizing for being who you are." The older said exasperated by his youngest.

"I will try, I guess. But the child is so unruly. He scares very easily, and it makes him hostile, not to mention he can be very cheeky." Jungkook explained, though lately, he has been mostly quiet other than him running away.

"Little personas need guiding hands and caretakers. though the other boys do take care of him, I would even bet they spoil him rotten, due in part to the fact they feel the need to spoil you rotten.." He said with a soft chuckle. He was truly aware of most of the things that happened, thanks to Jimin being continuous contact with their mom. " Littles need rules to follow, and a set of consequences if they don't follow them. Jungkook...I am so proud of you for contacting me, and even more so that you are willing to talk to me about this. I don't think you're losing your mind; I think you have let things build up too far. I would suggest that you let your little take over for a few days." 

Jungkook was started to feel like he had been wrong to call his father...He had only told him what he already knew...so he was absolutely no help! But the rules made sense and having someone to administer consequences actually made sense, also. 

" Rules and parents, huh? The other me would love to be out more. I have been fighting to keep him from coming out for nearly a week. So maybe I will hang up and let him loose. He can't leave the room as it’s childproof. " Suddenly his phone began to vibrate rapidly, and in fast short burst. "yeah, so I think I have a kazillion msgs...I'm not with the group I needed time to myself to think about stuff..." He explained.

"That is because they are worried about you. Call them. let your Child out and talk to Jimin. those are your prescriptions for today. And son, I'm really glad you called." Jungkook stammered some meaningless polite phase in response as his face began to overheat.

" umm yeah good to talk to you also...Pops. Bye." he said and quickly hung up.

He had turned it off after he texted his hyungs that last time. He could only imagine how they had taken that. But he hung up the call to check. He wasn't shocked by all the notifications he had. He already anticipated them as he scrolled through them. He noticed all his hyungs had left a massive number of messages...except one. Jimin. He had only sent one. He knew if he read it, it would alert the other. But his curiosity got the better of him as he sat on the king-size bed and braced himself.

 **JM:** _Kookie-ah, I know something is happening with you. And I also know you are hiding something from us, us being mainly me. I don't know how to help you if you shut yourself away like this. Whatever is going on with you doesn't matter. I'm am going to be here for you no matter what. So, take all the time you need. Work everything out in your mind, then come back and let me help you. I will always be here for you. Even when we are too old to move, with false teeth and grey hair. You need to know that. You will never be truly alone again. I love you, Park-Jeon Jungkook, and_ ** _THAT_** _will never change._

Jungkook was shocked not only by what was said but also by the tears that ran down his face. Jimin had never openly addressed him as Park-Jeon. The last sentence ripped a bus size hole in his heart. He dropped his phone and curled up into a ball on the bed, crying as if his world was ending...

Jimin was immediately alerted that his text had been read. A small smile curved the corners of his mouth wryly. He had debated about putting his feelings at the end, but he knew Kook would only think he meant brotherly. That idiot. He had been in love with the other boy long before he knew what the feeling was. It had only grown stronger as he and his parents fought to get the boy back from the authorities. Even more, as he worked to get his friend to trust again. He was NEVER giving up, his Kookie. Not ever.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off. Who...Kookie???

He answered quickly. "Kookie?"

There was a pause. "Diminie? Wes hurt...inside." the childish voice answered.

Jimin blinked. WHAT THE HELL?? "Hey sweetie, why do you hurt inside? Did you eat something bad?" He asked as he ran and knocked on Namjoon and Jin's door.  
"Nooooo....bigger me was confused, so him talks to yous daddy, he no wike what him said and ten hem cwies bunches and bunches so him got tiwes and mes comes!! Him wanna talks to yous toos, but him afraid. He no wanna you to no loves him no more. Tis makers him bery sad..." The little explained. Which made no sense to Jimin.

"Lovey, I don't understand why would you think I wouldn't love you anymore? I will always love you." He said with as much feeling as he could.

Namjoon opened the door, and Jimin put his finger to his lips to alert the other to not make a sound.

"Ummm, well, me not posed to tell.."

"It's okay Gukkie, you won't be in trouble. Tell me what is going on."

Namjoon had alerted the others, who had quickly and quietly entered the room and were all listening.

"Wells, bigger me, him knows about me, and haf for a wong time. Him wanna get wid of me. Cause me will neber grow cause mes no haf a mommy and no daddy and me no haf wooles. Me needs tem to gow. But for him no tink we can have the ones we want cuz it hurt others, and other things."

The hyungs were shocked, especially Jimin. He understood what the child was saying but it made no sense.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"Well, me can gow up and big me and me will be one, but we need mommy or daddy and wooles for that. And him no tink we can haf tem. Cuz it huwts people to choose who we like. Me wanna haf you all for mommy and daddy, but big me say no." The child said sadly. They all knew that the little was very emotionally sensitive and this conversation was hurting him.

"Well you know, Gukkie, you can pick your parents. Big you have no say in it. We would be your parents, not his." Jimin reasoned to the child.

"No, me cants. Him gonna makes me gone. Him been tinking that. Cuz of me, he no haf Dimnie to himself. And me get more into bad things cuz me a bad boy, him say so." The little broke down and the hyungs all felt like they were punched in the gut.

"Gukkie, do you know where you are?" Jimin asked immediately. Fuck this. He going to get his baby boy. He will smack big kookie later.

"Ummm beach? Sungwoo knows him takes us hewe."

"Ok. You are not a bad boy. Don't listen to Big Kookie. Do you understand?" He said as the other hyungs immediately began to blow up Sungwoo's phone. It was Yoongi who got through and motion that the manager would there in five.

Jimin smiled. His boy hadn't answered but he would be willing to bet all his royalties that the kid was nodding like no tomorrow.

"Gukkie? Guess what?" He said playfully.

"Hmmm...wat?"

"We are coming to get you, sweetie."

"No, you can't!!!! No!" He screamed.

Jimin was shocked...what the fuck exactly was happening. "Why not, baby?"

"Cuz big me will be bery sad! Him heart will bust."

"You mean his heart will break?" Jimin corrected.

"Yea, TAT!!!!"

"TELL ME WHY...is it the other things you said before?" Jimin was so focused on the phone call at that point he didn't notice all his hyungs quickly disappearing. They all had an inkling. All left but one...Tae.

"Me not posed to tell..." he pleaded.

"I won't tell, promise!" Jimin vowed. He didn't even figure that his friend was suffering, and he even didn't know it.

"No no no, yous main one not too kows! Hem tink he loses you ifn you know..cuz...him tink eberytink no be same no mowe." Little kookie sounded scared, but Jimin persisted in his interrogation of the child. 

"But, Gukie don't you think that is silly? you know I will always love big Kookie. He should know it also, telling me will help him." Jimin entreated to the child Kookie.

"Him wills makers me goes bye-bye, Diminie, me no wanna goes ways..." the child said, his voice wobbly as if he was close to tears. Taehyung had enough. He wasn't going to let Jimin bully a child, no matter the size if said child. Tae stepped in and took the phone.

"Cutie, it's Taetae, you don't have to tell. Jiminie doesn't mean to be nosy. You can keep big Kookie's secret, ok? And we will still be your daddies. I will bring your Chimmy and your Chimmy blankie. You aren't in any trouble for not telling. I think you are a super good boy, for protecting Big Kookie. We will stop and get you ice cream for doing so well, and you can sit with me okay?"

The distraught little, seemed, to be calming. "Hurry, papa. Me no can open door. Big me got heres cuz me not leabe here wif out help."

Tae glared at Jimin. "Don't worry, little one. We will be there soon."

"Dimnie too? Or hims mads at me? me no wanna hims madders at me..."child whined softly.

Tae looked at Jimin and let him answer for himself.

Jimin sighed. "Of course, I'm not mad. I just really miss you and want to help." He answered brightly as he glared back his other dongsaeng."I'm gonna hang up now, we will be there in 10 minutes."

"Yay!!!! I haf mommy, Appa, daddies, and papas !!!" The little was so excited; they could hear him jumping on the bed.

Jimin disconnected the call, as he turned to face Tae, pissed off at the other young man. "What the fuck??? We would have found out who caused Kookie to run away!!!!"

Tae sighed. "Jimin you are such an oblivious idiot; it truly blows my mind. The fact we all know what the secret is, and you don't is kinda funny in a very tragic way. I'm supposed to be the one who never sees the forest because of the trees, but you win hands down. Be pissed off all you want. You are not going to harass Gukkie into telling Kookie's secrets. And frankly, that is a really shitty thing to do to them both. You want to be a dick, fine. But not to a four-year-old, you fucker!!!" Tae's voice started out so low, he could barely be heard, but as he continued he went up octave after octave, as his voice got louder and louder until he was screaming at the end of his tirade. Yoongi sauntered over, took Tae by the arm.

"Okay, that’s enough. We need to get to the kid. Put that other shit, on the back burner. You both will show that kid happy faces, or I'll personally kick both your asses and make you eat Namjoon's cooking for a week.

Both the youngers paled. They gaped at their hyung and quickly apologized to each other rather than deal with a punishment that could cause them death. They will handle this privately. They silently swore to each other, with a singular knowing stare, as everyone hustled to the van.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of Jungkook's room door as the manager used the master keys to open it. Once opened 2 guards escorted him back. Jin entered first and heard a faint giggle. He turned to the others and winked.

"Oh no guys, I don't think he is here." He said as he overreacted his dismay portrayal.

"WHAT!!!! WHAT DO WE DO?" Hobi cried, overacting also. Jimin rolled his eyes.

Then, of course, Namjoon had to chime in. "I'm sad. What is a daddy supposed to do with no little boy to cuddle?" Jimin rolled his eye. They were laying it on REALLY thick. But, he couldn't hide his smile as the giggles increased.

He had to swallow the growl he kept behind teeth as Tae spoke. "What was that? Chimmy, you're going to cry because your best friend is not here?" Ok, the fucker could act, Jimin gave the younger man. Still, his presence worked the hell out of Jimin's last good nerve.

But there was a rustle from the kitchenette, and a very large kookie was running toward them.

"CHIMMY!!!!" He squealed as he stopped in front of Tae. "Gimme Chimmy!!!!! Gimme gimme!!! GIMME!!!" The little demanded with grabby hands. Jimin stepped in. No matter what the others thought, Kookie was his first. Anyone wanted to argue about it; they could try.

"Gukkie, is that how you ask for something?" He inquired softly. The boy sat down with a pout, that melted every heart in the room, as Tae began to give the boy his plushie. But Jimin stopped him.

"No, Appa." The little said quietly. The others were only slightly shocked to hear Jungkook call Jimin Appa. They always knew they were second to Jimin, now it was crystal clear. There was no greater respect that the little could give them, than to call one of them, Appa. Daddy, dada, papa, was still nice, though and they all patted Jimin in congratulations.

"Then how do ask, love?" Jimin inquired of the boy, seemingly ignoring the others.

"May me had my Chim Chim plweasssse, papa?" Tae seemed a little down at being called papa, but he quickly hid it and handed the plushie to the child.

Jimin quickly picked the boy up and set on his feet. "Let's go home." He held tightly to the little's hand as they made their way to the van which was surrounded by Army. The security from the hostel and their own quickly opened a path, that allowed the guys to run straight into van, while Kookie waved to everyone with a happy smile.

Once back to their floor, Jimin conceded and let Tae tuck Kookie in for the night along with everyone watching. He kissed the little's forehead and stepped back as his baby's eyes began to close. He waited until he could make eye contact with Tae before he nodded and left the room.

As the others filtered to their own rooms, he and Tae made an excuse of going over their parts, to leave the others. They went down the hall, to the small observation balcony.

"You're not getting Kookie." Jimin starts out.

Tae moved closer to Jimin, looking down at him with a smirk. "Oh? And who is going to stop me?" He challenged.

Jimin was pissed off beyond measure. "Bitch, you aren't the first trick, that tried sniffing around my boy. You are just the least expected." He growled at the other as he got in his face and poked each work into the bastard's chest. The nerve of this bitch. He fumed to himself.

Jimin realized too late that he made a tactical error. When he felt Tae's arms wrapped around him. "Guess you're in luck. Since it's you that I'm after." He gloated before he moved his hand into Jimin's hair as he forcefully kissed him against his will. Jimin didn't move for a moment in shock surprise.

But it didn't take long for the shock to wear off. "Touch me again, even in the dance routines and I will RIP your dick off and feed it to you, make you regurgitate that shit, and stuffed back down your throat. DON'T FUCK WITH ME OR MY BOY." He stomped off toward his room.

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about adding to the chapter, but I think it is good where it ends... I have only edited a few bad spelling errors and changed some of the phrasings. I hope to have another chapter in the next few days...


	9. Not an Update....

So was working on the updates for both series...when Agust D decided that it was a good time to upload a live, Release a new album, new Visuals, a new single and last be not least a new Music Video....In case you haven't guessed I'm a total Yoongi Stan, though I also stan OT7... But I needed to revive myself several times today. On top of some serious family matters that are going on right now. I am going to update both stories in the next day or so but I am going to Let Yoongi's new songs wash away my worry for my family and mom especially. So please look forward to seeing the new chapters in a day or so.

Thank you all who have read and liked my stories you have no Idea how much it means to have people honestly enjoy my stuff. Please take care of yourselves and be safe...

Brie


	10. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summaries... basically Jimin is beyond pissed, Tae is mildly apologetic, JK is looking for blood, well kinda, and the rest are pretty confused... yeah think that covers it.

After leaving Tae, Jimin headed back the suite mad as hell. How dare that asswipe put his hands him. He knew there was only one person who could. And Tae, as big Jungkook's best friend, other than himself, knew that little Gukie would not take it kindly to have to share his attention with anyone but is bigger self. This was turning into a giant clusterfuck, and Jimin didn't like it one bit. When he reached the suite he quietly opened the door, and quietly closed it again. He didn't want his hyungs to see him, they had an uncanny way of knowing when he was pissed off beyond his capabilities to control and they would want to calm him down. as he turned back to the room he noticed that there was someone waiting. It was Jin Hyung. He immediately thought to say something funny, but he couldn't. His voice stuck in his throat, and he finally just looked down.

"So, Jiminie, want to tell me what is going on?" he said softly.

"It's nothing Hyungie. I just need some time to calm down from everything." he lied, hoping it was convincingly.

Jin raised his head, as he tried to look Jimin in the eyes. But stubbornly, Jimin kept his head down. He knew that if his hyung saw his eyes he would know that something big had happened.

"Minnie. Look, I really don't want to pry, but, I know you well. Your posture and voice are telling me a different story. Yes, it is obvious that you're upset. It is also obvious that you are disgusted. So, why not let me help you." Jin countered reasonably. He was speaking softly, without his normal blistering demands. He was truly the nurturing figure in the group, wouldn't say he was the mom of the group, he liked living, but he was a close runner up.

"Jinnie hyung, I will work it out. Right now, I'm going to go check on Gukie and rest. I will feel better about everything in the morning.  
I promise." Jimin pleaded. Just when he thought he would be able to get away, Tae entered the suite. Jimin all but growled at his entrance.

"Sooooo, Taehyung pissed you off. What did he do?" He asked as he looked straight at Tae. Tae had the good grace to lower his head as his face filled with color. Jin blinked and stood up and went to his room, returning a moment later with a disgruntled Namjoon.

"Someone want to tell me why Jin is upset and dragging me here?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Just then, Hoseok and Yoongi entered the room and Jimin rolled his eyes. Tae just seemed to shrink inside himself, as all eyes turned to him.

"Look." Namjoon said in a voice sharp enough to cut glass, "We have an appearance in 6 hours. Whatever you did to screw up, Taehyung fix it." He ordered the younger man. After which he looked at Yoongi and gave a small nod, before going back to his room, while dragging Jin behind him.

"Taehyung, I have a pretty good idea of what's happened, but I want you to tell me. We can't have this kinda shit before a concert." Yoongi said softly, with enough menace to shock everyone

"Yoongs, stop threatening him. He's as stubborn as you are. Tae, did you pick a fight with Minnie?" Hoseok asked while he enveloped Jimin in his arms as he patted the other man's shoulder attempting to calm him down. Out of the 7 men, Jimin was the scariest when upset.

"Ok listen, he said something I didn't like and I have been mad about it since we got back. It's not him it's me. So can we put this issue to bed, and me and Tae will talk about it tomorrow, and forgive each other. Ok? We don't need ALL the parents all up in our quarrel." Jimin looked at Tae and gave him a soft smile, that didn't reach his eyes as they were cold as ice.

Tae took the hint and sighed. He nodded before he offered his apology. "Jimin we don't have to talk about it, anymore. You have made yourself perfectly clear, crystal even. We can leave it here." He said softly, in a low husky voice. He turned to go to his room, when they all cringed as the door to Jungkook's room began to open. Everyone quickly turned to see Jungkook standing in the doorway, but they couldn't immediately tell whether it was Jungkook or Gukie. But quickly enough the younger man's face clouded over with an angry scowl as he quickly moved toward Tae. Before he could reach the other man, Jimin quickly stepped into his path, blocking him from reaching his intended target.

"Kookie, are you ok, what's the matter?" Jimin asked his young friend quietly as he raised his eyes to Jungkook.

Jungkook's angry glaze immediately centered on his oldest friend and seemed to scan his face, before his eyes darkened and his face flushed even more with anger. He raised his eyes to stared down Taehyung before he snarled at him.

"You ever touch him again, I'll rip your fuckin head off with my bare hands and use it as a bowling ball." He seethed at his other friend. There was a collective gasped from everyone, even softly from the other room. "What? Are you all stupid? The only thing that could make Jimin this hurt, and Taehyung this apologetic, is that he touched Jimin in a way that was uninvited...besides my room's balcony is adjacent to the viewing balcony. I happen to wake up, to Taehyung's confession. I would suggest if you don't want me to embarrass the group you give me a few days to calm down, or I'm libel to kick his ass in front a few million viewers." He snapped out of his tightly gritted teeth. "Jimin sleeps in my room. I will protect him. If Taehyung enters he dies."

Jimin blinked before he sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. He actively rubbed the tension out of his best friends back in an effort to calm him down. "Kookie? Look at me...just me." He waited until the other man finally turned his eyes toward him. "I'm fine, sweetie. I'm not scared or hurt, I'm not even mad, ok? So just calm down. Taehyung wasn't hurting me, he was practice for a drama, he is going to audition for. But he didn't want anyone to know because he wants to get it on his own power, not the power of our fans or company. Do you understand?" He asked softly never breaking eye contact.

There was a long pregnant silence before all the tension drained out of the youngest in the room, and he suddenly burst into tears. "Gukie was scared, so me be big Gukie so me protects you. It was scary!!!" He wailed. At that declaration, Jin came out without a word to anyone. He made a bottle for the little, picked him up, and sat down on the couch and administered the bottle to their baby. He glared at Taehyung, while RM hustled everyone else to their rooms. Once it was the four of them, he pulled Jimin aside and asked the most important question...

"How did you know?" He whispered.

"I have always been able to tell when Gukie, tries to be Kookie. He always uses lines from movies we have watched." He said with a soft chuckle.

"I see. You are so much smarter than you let on." RM complimented.

"I've had to be. Gukie is as smart as his older self and as mischievous." He said softly before chuckling.

"So I'm going to hazard a guess and say our resident alien kissed you and little Gukie saw it and saw how upset it made you, and reacted because he couldn't switch with his older self." Jimin just stared at his older friend with awe. "What? I'm pretty smart too, you know." Jimin laughed softly, and move to where Jin and the baby was. Pass fumbled, disaster averted, little almost back to sleep. He quietly moved to Jungkook's room and waited as Jin brought the young man in and laid him down. He needed rest, only the heavens knew what would happen tomorrow, but he was sure an impromptu confession wasn't in his near future. Besides, he would only accept it from the one person who would never give it. He cuddled his large baby boy, and drift off to sleep, with the hopes for a regular day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last few chapters have been pretty short. They are short now but they will get longer. these last few chapters are basically the same as my Wattpad and other than being truly edited they didn't need more words or any major changes.
> 
> So I hope you like it!! Please be stay healthy and be safe!


	11. I Need You, Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jugkook seeks advice from Namjoon

Jungkook carefully left the bed and threw on a hoodie along with some jeans then left headed to Namjoon's and Jin's room. He stopped by the kitchenette to make himself a cup of coffee. It was gross, but it would give Jungkook the courage to ask the question he needed to ask. He slowly walked up to his elder's door and sighed softly as he shook his nervousness off...mostly. With a deep breath, Jungkook knocked softly. He waited a full 2 minutes with no answer before he raised his hand to knock again. As his hand moved to the door, he could hear the knob being turned so Jungkook put his hand down. As the door quietly opened, the maknae was very quick to realize that the person he wanted to talk to was the one behind the door.

"Joonie hyung, can we go somewhere and talk for a bit? There are a few things I need to discuss with you. It concerns me, my little and Jimin. It may take a while, but we need to leave soon because Jimin is going to wake up, and then we will lose this opportunity. Also, I don't want him to know anything about this conversation. So, can we do that?" The younger man whispered his speech, all the while he frequently kept turning his head to his bedroom door.

Namjoon sighed and took a long look behind him. He heavily sighed again with a short nod before replying. "Fine, Jungkook. We will go have coffee.", He said softly but added, "I do not want any animosity between the members, so if this will help, I am willing. However, make no mistake..." Namjoon trailed off into a long heavy pause before he finished his thought with, "I am doing this under duress."

"Understood, but there wasn't going to be any animosity, hyung," Jungkook affirmed. "Tae Hyung is allowed to feel how he feels. It is not his fault that he fell for Jimin hyung. Jimin hyung is not only a great person, but he is a super great hyung. So, I get why he feels the way he does. But...." He stopped his explanation and shook his head. " Just know I am not angry. Just because my little was, doesn't mean I am also," Jungkook said with resignation. He lowered his head before he began to speak again. "All of this I want to speak with you about, away from listening ears, hyung, so can we go like in the next few minutes?" He pleaded.

"Okay, give me a few minutes. Jin arranged for you to have security so why don't you go wait in the car for me. I will be there in about 10 minutes. We will get things back to normal for you, Kookie. We all love you and we will help in any way we can, alright?" Namjoon reassured the youngest member. He patted the younger man's shoulder before he retreated behind the slowly closing door.

Jungkook quickly left the suite and ran to the stairwell. He was so wound up, he didn't think the elevator was a good idea. As he quickly ran down the stairs, he thought about a few things he needed to talk about. Jungkookwas wondering why he went to Namjoon, instead of Yoongi. But he knew the answer. Namjoon was much more like his father than Yoongi. Yoongi would always seem like his grampa. Both were wise beyond their years, and both were so smart it was scary. But, Namjoon just felt more like what a father should be.

As Jungkook reached the lobby floor, he opened the stairway door and looked for his security detail. He saw them standing in front of the elevator a few feet away he saw a WHOLE lot of fans standing around waiting on their favorite idols to show up and not just his group. He quickly covered his face with his hoodie and facemask. He slouched his shoulders and made for his security team. Jungkook was within nearly arm's reach when he felt his arm being grabbed and so he looked back. His eyes went big, staring at one of BTS's Army. Her eyes were glazed and glossy with a disturbing look in her eyes. He immediately kissed her cheek to surprise her and screamed, "RALLY!!!". The fan was so shocked that Jungkook was able to break her hold and sprint toward the guards as they quickly began to make a circle around him with their own bodies.

Jungkook tried to sigh with relief but knew the hardest part was coming, getting him to the car. He only looked up once he knew he was safe. He was shocked to see that a few other ARMYs had the girl pinned down. While a few dozen others were making a walkway for him by keeping the rest of the fans at bay with their bodies, much like his detail. Jungkook stopped for a moment, pulled down his facemask and spoke loudly, "Thank you ARMYs, this is why we do our best for ARMYs since you always love and take care of us. I love you all very dearly. Please take care of yourselves and each other." He bowed and waved to each side and quickly made his way to the car. Once inside, he slumped in relief. He only hoped that Joonie would be able to come in record time. they needed to leave.

Twenty minutes later Namjoon entered the car and closed his eyes as he took a deep cleansing breath. "So, you were almost accosted by a sasaeng. How did that happen? You know what, nevermind. I really don't want to know. This causes us a problem as we will have to try to book a place ." He informed the younger in a grave tone.

The quick move to the cafe had to be abolished now that ARMYS were aware they were on the move. It would only take minutes for one of them to contact the rest and they would be surrounded by thousands of fans in minutes. Namjoon was retrospective about it though. The fact that they had this many fans in America was mind-numbing.

Namjoon shook his head and turned toward his youngest member. "So, what is going on Kookie? Why all the secrecy?" He asked sternly. Apparently to sternly as the younger man cringed slightly. "Look, I'm not upset. I'm just not accustomed to being in the dark and you came to me with some very ambiguous stuff. I just need a straight answer to what it is you want to talk about. "

Jungkook nodded his head. He understood. He wasn't trying to be ambiguous, but he could see how it could seem that way. Jungkook turned his eyes to his hyung and sighed before he began to speak. "Hyung. Let me start off by saying that I'm sorry. It was not my intention to be mysterious or something like that, I just wanted to get across I needed you at the moment. I know that Jiminie hyung told you all about my childhood. So I thought it was about time I shared it with someone. Well, of what there was of it. But there is a lot that he didn't know, he only can imagine and his imagination could never grasp the scope of not just the first 5 years of my life, but the following 10. I was told that someone besides me needed to hold that secret. Out of everyone, until I can tell Jimin, I chose you. Will you hear my story, Hyung?" He asked softly as he lowered his head.

NamJoon was shocked, to say the least. He had so many emotions clogging his brain he was having to work to settle his mind down. Everyone in the group had wondered what exactly had happened to their youngest member. Jimin had glossed over most of their history, but come to find out Jimin didn't have a choice, he didn't know Kookie's history. Only Jungkook held those answers and he was willingly going to share them with Namjoon, of all people. It would be terribly large responsibility, but he adored his Maknae and he would hold Jungkook’s secrets for as long as he needed to but..."Jungkook. I'm so honored to have you share this with me, words haven't been created to tell you just how honored I am, but before you tell me, I would warn you: If I have to reveal your past to save your life or sanity or both, I will tell all I know. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. If you understand and want to continue, then I am open to hearing from you. If you can't accept that condition, I still understand, and we will just have a lovely Hyung and Maknae coffee date." Namjoon wanted nothing more than to hear the younger's past, but he knew himself well. If telling his past secrets would save the younger man, he would squeal like a stuck pig, and knew he would.

Jungkook was silent in contemplation for many minutes. He had decided this knowing that Joonie hyung would say something of this nature. He actually expected it, but it didn't compare to the reality of having to choose. Jungkookdidn't want to tell his secrets. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened to him, how badly he was screwed mentally and emotionally. Though, when he thought about it, they all knew. Jungkook turned into a toddler on a regular basis, and if that wasn't the sign of an unhealthy mind. He took his time, glancing out the window at the blurred passing scenery as Jungkook debated with himself. It wasn't really a debate. It wasn't even really a fight, although his mind didn't want to share, his heart did, and his heart eventually won. Jungkook sighed deeply and tilted his head to the side with a soft whoosh of air as he released a heavy-hearted breath. "I trust you, NamJoon hyung." he offered quietly.

As the car rolled to a soft stop, they both turned to the window and peered out at the crowded street. Though the windows were heavily tinted, it had already been leaked that BTS members were out and about, and both men knew that it would be only seconds until the cafe was swimming in Armies. It never failed to amaze them how large their American fan base was, not to mention how quickly word passed among them about the movements of the group. They could worry about that later. Right now they had to make it from the car into the private cafe.

“Hyung, do we have enough security to do this? I didn’t think about the issues we have with Army. Though most do their best to protect us, it’s the others that I really worry about, and they love you much more than they do me…” Jungkook intoned softly as he watched as peoples seem to be gathering around the small café. Jungkook was sure that some just wanted to know what was going on, but there were enough Army there to make it a dangerous prospect to enter. He watched as women and men, of various ages, sizes, and races, most wearing an array of BTS paraphilia, started to gather in mass…This wasn’t going to be easy, but still, it would be easier than what Jungkook was planning. In all honesty, he would rather be mobbed then to have to sit and tell his personal history.

“Kook, stop worrying about Army and about talking to me. It will get done and you will feel lighter,” Namjoon said softly as he tapped his Dongsaeng’s head, “up here and in here.” He finished as he placed a hand over the younger man’s heart. Just as Jungkook was losing hope about 20 security lined up and they made a path for the two idols. Both men took deep breaths, pulled their masks up over the bottom half of their faces, and braced themselves as they opened the door and were blasted with screams of their group name, their own, and then, fanchants began. They held their heads down as they waved to the quickly growing mob. They quickly enter the café, thankful that someone had thought to empty the inside of the establishment. Jungkook worried for only a moment. He was sure they were compensated well. While security ensured that all the exits were covered with sufficient manpower, the young man took in the café. He didn’t remember what it looked like the last time they had been in New York. Frankly speaking, he had been too tired.

The ambiance of the place was unmistakable. The light blue accents against the woodsy feel of the area were relaxing. The dark wood tables separated by small walled planters filled with an assortment of large leaf plants gave a sense of privacy. The soft earth tones of the music also added to the feel of being in a secluded wooded grotto. The large man-made waterfall that flowed from the 3rd floor to the first completed the look. Jungkook really didn’t remember this place, though he knew they had been there before.

They quietly made their way to the upper level and quickly sat in the furthest corner which was covered by a beaded lace curtain that gave them an added sense of privacy. Namjoon motioned to one of their guards and gave him a slip of paper with their drink orders. Jungkook was a bit miffed over that. The last time that had happened, he had gotten black expresso, yuck, but JungKook trusted his hyung, he had meant that. He took a deep breath and looked at his hyung until Namjoon turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

Namjoon instantly knew that the kid couldn’t take it anymore. If they didn’t talk in the next few minutes he was sure the younger one would forget the whole thing. He couldn’t let that happen. The maknae needed to talk as much as he wanted to listen. Namjoon had been thinking the whole time that with the information he was about to receive he would be able to help his dongsaeng so much better than having to guess what to do. Namjoon would be able to research the type of abuse, physical, mental, and emotional, that Jungkook had suffered and would be able to have an upper hand in helping him conquer his issues, but... “Just a few more minutes, Kookie. Let the guard get our coffees and we will stay here until you are able to say everything you need to say,” he softly entreated the younger. 

Jungkook fiddled with the stirring sticks and made designs with the sweetener packets as he drummed his legs under the table. His anxiety was reaching its peak when someone placed the cups of coffee down in front of each of them. NamJoon looked up and was shocked to see Manager Sejin. “Sejin Manager-Nim., why are you here, if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked with astonished heavy in his nearly squeak of a voice, which in and of itself was an indication of his surprise.

“Namjoon-ssi, I just wanted to make sure you were both safe. The others had decided to stay at the suite until your return. I know you are all working out something, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Manager Hobeom is watching over the others. I’m not going to disturb you, but if you need me, know I am here for you.” With that, he quickly left with a soft smile for them both. Jungkook watched as the older man made his way to the first floor leaving him with NamJoon.

Jungkook took a sip of his iced Americano and sighed as he began to relax a small bit. The time was now. He took a deep breath and released it as he set the drink a bit away from him as he began to start his story in a low tone…

“ I was 3 when my father died. My mom was so sad. I didn’t know then. I figured it out later but she was sad and lonely. When she met my stepfather, he portrayed himself as the same ilk as my father. I didn’t like him. He was creepy. There were warning bells ringing in my head and heart every time he was in my presence. He was always trying to use candy and toys to make me like him. Mom never saw. 

Before I knew what happened, he had moved in. A few weeks later I ended up spending almost a month with Jimin’s family. They were apparently on their honeymoon. It wasn’t too long after that he began to hit my mom. He never hit her face, but he would punch her sometimes. He didn’t know I saw most of what he did until he went to punch her in the head and I jumped on him and bit his face. He carried that scar until the day he died a couple of years later, but I digress. 

After that, I was suddenly fair game, and he tried to fight a 4-year-old like he would a grown man. The only thing between him and me was my mom. Lots of times Jimin would ask me what had happened, so I would tell him I was running the stairs and didn’t watch where I was going. Then I told him my mom gave me cookies. Which is probably why he started calling me Kookie. 

Anyway, I began to develop an impressive temper. Oftentimes, I would get the better of that fucker. I would wait until he was drunk on the couch and hit him with the heaviest thing I could lift. About 6 months before my 5th birthday he started telling my mom that she needed to give him his own child and that there was something wrong with me. So many times he would entreat her to take me to a special doctor that he knew, and that not only could he help me, he could help her also. 

I know now he got my mom on strong anti-depressants. Which, I can only speculate, he thought that if my mom was so drugged up, he would be able to get rid of me. Unfortunately for him, my mom had already been on pills right after my daddy died. The pinnacle of this shitshow wasn’t the deaths on my 5th birthday, but a month before that. When mom left to go to the store and that rat bastard tried to get me to give him a blowjob. Even at 4, I knew that was wrong. I ran. I went upstairs and locked myself in the attic. He was smart enough to know if he came up there he was a dead man. All my dad’s stuff was up there.” 

Jungkook stopped for a moment and took a drink of his coffee, he was actively trying to get his hands to stop shaking. He wasn’t even sure when it had started. He took a deep breath, let it out, and stood up for a moment. Jungkook walked in the direction of the waterfall and stayed there just watching the water flow down into a never filling pit as it was siphoned back into the system to flow down again. He needed a few moments before he went into the biggest mistake of his life.

NamJoon had sat calmly as Jungkook relived his so very young childhood. However, Namjoon was anything but calm. He was seething with a truly unholy righteous fury. How could any bastard treat a grieving child the way that man had? What the fuck? So far, what Jungkook was telling him, his entire life until he reunited with Jimin was a shitstorm of hell from him. He knew that dealing with his stepfather was not the worst of it. It was only the tip of the iceberg and Jungkook hadn’t even got to the end of it. Namjoon noticed movement and schooled his features. He needed to seem calm and as close to serene as he could, or he was afraid that the kid would stop. Namjoon hadn’t realized just how much Jungkook…

NamJoon stopped that train of thought. He waited for Jungkook to sit down. Before the younger man could continue, NamJoon grasped his hand gently. “Kookie, I want to state something right now, before you continue. And I want you to listen to what I say and hold it tightly in your heart. Think you can do that?” He knew that the younger was deep in his memories now, but Jungkook still looked up at his Hyung. Jungkook’s eyes were slightly glazed and blinking slowly, truly like the doe eyes that Army is always cooing about, but there was nothing cute about this. His pain was a tangible thing between them, and Namjoon wanted Jungkook to know this before they went any further. 

Hopefully, this one little command will help Jungkook to keep from losing himself to his memories, which was NamJoon’s biggest fear right now. He distinctly knew that if Jungkook lost to his memories they would lose him and Gukie. NamJoon was not going to let that happen. He was not letting anything hurt this kid ever again, not even himself. “Kookie, are you listening to me? I want you to listen to me closely. Don’t you ever tell yourself you are weak ever again? I always knew that you were strong, kid. Until this moment, I didn’t know how strong you were. You fought for your family when you were a baby. A baby! Your strength of will is amazing, and I want you to know that no matter what else you tell me, it will only solidify this fact. You are the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am so very honored that you came to my company to meet me. I am so glad that you stayed. I am even more glad that we became close. You always say that I’m your hero. Well, that makes us even. Because kid, you are my hero. I want you to hold all of this in your heart. Ok?” He said softly. Namjoon had to fight to keep his emotions in check. Tears wouldn’t help Jungkook, they would only make his burden heavier, and Namjoon wasn’t going to do that.

Jungkook blinked at his older friend and forever brother and a small smile played around his lips. “I will try, Hyung. I will hold your words for as long as I can. That is the best I can do. Know that Gukie hears you also. He holds things for longer than I do.” He voiced quietly. “So I guess I should tell you that I made damn sure after that he wouldn’t be able to get to me. By now my mom was close to being strung out and personally I think he was feeding her pills on top of what she was already taking. I have no proof I was too young to know that, but looking back it makes sense. ?

It was pretty much the same shit different day, except on the days that I would get up early and mom would send me to Jimin’s. I spend a lot of nights there. I had his father teach me simple boxing moves and basic self-defense, on the pretense that I was young and cute and that the streets were dangerous. Kids were always being kidnapped, you know. Blaming tv for my way of thinking. So he showed me and Jimin whenever I was over. At my house, you always hear them fighting, and I have no doubt they knew that the asshat wasn’t just hitting mom. 

So a week before my birthday, Jimin’s father took me aside and showed me how to palm a knife. Dr. Park wasn’t always a doctor I came to find out. Anyway, he taught me self defense because he knew. He never let on, even to this day, but I know he had figured it out... Spent that week practicing, because I knew on my birthday I was going to kill that fucker. 

At 5, I was plotting a man’s murder. I was happy on the day of my birthday. I knew what my present was going to be like. I was giving myself the best present in the world, the death of that fucking devil. At 5, I saw myself no longer a baby, but as the man of the house. It was now my turn to take care of my mom. The only way to do that was to get rid of the garbage. I walked down the stairs, and everything was so muddled. 

Everything moved in slow motion. He had hit my mom with all his weight. She fell. When she hit the floor, her head started to bleed, and she stopped moving, I ran over to her. She moaned one word… Run, but I wasn’t running that day. I saw on the floor the knife mom was going to use to cut my cake she had baked for my birthday and I palmed it. When the monster moved toward us, I bent over shaking with anger. He lifted me by my hair, and he pulled his fist back to hit me like he did my mom. 

While he was preparing his swing, I stabbed him with the knife in the place that Dr. Park had told me. Just below the place that protected the heart. As he released my hair, I drove it upward, but I wasn’t strong enough. So I used his shock to knock him backward and as he fell I went with him. I used the momentum of the fall to drive the knife the rest of the way in. As he laid there screaming in pain, I went under the sink and got a hammer and used it to drive the knife completely into his body. When I was sure he couldn’t move, I pulled it out and I watched as the life drained out of his eyes. I smiled happily. Happy fucking birthday to me.” Jungkook stopped for a moment before continuing. Namjoon noted that the more Jungkook talked the less emotion he spoke with. As Jungkook relived the death of his mom, NamJoon was sure it was when the maknae had begun to shut down emotionally. 

“ Once I was sure he was dead, I called Jimin. The police, an ambulance, and a whole bunch of other people I didn’t know came. A young lady picked me up and covered me in a blanket. I hadn’t realized I was covered in blood. I was catatonic. I couldn’t move or talk, I was just gone. That was when I first met Gukie but Gukie was a baby at the time. He couldn’t talk to others, he could only talk to me. He told me that he was there to help me and that I needed to rest. He sang to me my favorite lullaby and that’s all I really remember. I wasn’t sure how many years had passed, but one-day Gukie was screaming for me to wake up. He was in so much pain. He told me if I didn’t wake up we both would die. So, I woke up.” He stood up and began to aggressively pace. Jungkook was walking back and forth as he balled and released his fists. He suddenly turned and punched a table.

NamJoon quickly jumped up and grasped Jungkook's hands. “Kook look at me…no, no, no don’t turn away. Look at me. You are not in that cell, you and Gukie are not alone, you and Gukie will never be alone again. You can get through this.” As he was talking all he could see was abject horror and fear in the eyes of his youngest brother. It was a look he never thought he would ever see in the eyes of this man, and he knew. He knew before Jungkook released the tears he was holding on by sheer will alone. “You are with me. I will literally gut a motherfucker who tries to hurt you. The same with the rest of our family. They would have to get through all of us. You are not alone, Kid.” Namjoon kept repeating the same thing over and over. It took a half-hour for the words to sink through the emotional wall that Jungkook and Gukie together were erecting against the pain they felt back then.

Jungkook shook his head and let the tears fall freely, “There were 4 of them, but 2 were unconscious. The last two…the last two, one had already finished with us. The last was on us. Gukie had been fighting them alone. But he didn’t have to anymore. I was awake and at that very moment, I was a God of Wrath. Gukie retreated. Our body was tired, bloody, and sore, but I locked that away and beat the fuck out of them screaming like the madman I was. 

I found out later that I was 9 years old. I had been asleep for 4 years. When the alarms sounded I was still doing my damndest to kill them. It took 5 guards to get me down. When the doctor came in and deducted what had happened, he had me pulled from the wing. He told someone something and I was moved to a hospital. I refused to talk. In reality, I couldn’t talk. That Doctor worked very hard to treat me, but I trusted no one. It was just me and Gukie. 

Gukie slept for 2 years while he healed. When he woke up, it was like my best friend was back. However, I was on pills by then and I couldn’t talk to him. While he was sleeping I started working out and honing the skills Jimin’s dad had taught me. For me, it wasn’t that long ago that I had learned them so it was easy to pick back up. Soon I started to think that Gukie wasn’t real. That I made him up to keep me sane. In a way that was true. 

Since we couldn’t talk they decided to put us into foster care. The first foster home we were in the “mother” tried to blow me. When I kicked her away, the “dad” tried to hit me, and I broke his arm. I was sent to a detention center until they could find another foster home. This became the basic routine. I learned to keep one eye open at all times. Never sleep in a room. Never eat their food or drink what they offered., Never be swayed, no matter how nice they were, and sure the fuck never let them think you were scared. 

2 years before I moved with Jimin was the first time I met you and Yoongi hyung. You might not remember a stinky grungy kid you used to give food to, but I remember you. You never said anything. You would just set food out for me. Yoongi would only say “Don’t steal”. Then I was back with Jimin. It was a few years before I knew he knew about Gukie. At that time, he introduced you guys to me. So when he wanted us to go with you guys, I knew it would be ok. It’s because of that time, I chose you to share this with you.” Jungkook stated softly.

NamJoon was floored. He never would have thought that the little kid he would feed on the way to school would turn out to be Jungkook. That kid was more animal than human. That was Jungkook???? It explained a lot though when Namjoon thought it through. Jungkook was always looking for his and Yoongi’s praise, he knew why now. Namjoon and Yoongi had been the first people to show him kindness with no strings attached since the death of his father. That was a heavy-weight to bear. Truly he was too young to carry it, but carry it he would. He had a real hand in saving this kid. When Namjoon finally got his voice, “I..I…I didn’t know. I never would have guessed, but, I am glad that I was able to help you long before I even knew you. I am so glad that you turned into such a great man, Jungkook. If I played even a small part in that, I would consider it an honor. I am sure Yoongi would feel the same.” He stated with a rare fervor he usually saved for when he was rapping.

“Needless to say, it has colored my life. I have been to counseling, but singing and dancing is the best remedy. Music is how I express what I feel. I won’t burden anyone especially Jimin, but because this stuff keeps coming up at..at odd times and you all don’t even know. So I had an idea, another reason why I wanted to talk to you…” Jungkook stated his voice heavy with trepidation.

“So, I need you to help me write a song that I would like to produce myself." He took a deep breath. "I love Jiminie hyung. I have since before I even knew what it was or meant. Knowing that he and his parents were fighting to get me back, made the bad things that happened to me almost bearable. I know the complications of what a relationship between us would cause the group. But you and Jinnie hyung seem to manage it well, and there is the issue of my little. I know that he sees me as his little brother, but I would like to write a song to express my feelings. Because though, I think you and Yoongi hyung kept me from being an animal, Jimin is the one who made me human again." Jungkook intoned softly.

Namjoon chose to take a minute to collect his thoughts. EVERYONE already knew what Kookie had just admitted, except for Jimin himself. Who, by the way, was just as in love with the maknae, but Namjoon couldn't say it wasn't his place. Still, Namjoon needs to hear the rest. There was still a look in the younger man's eyes that said there was more to be said. "Kookie, you know that you can tell me anything. I know that you see me and Jin hyung as parents. We treat you as parents do, even if we are only a few years apart. What else do you need to say? If you can get this out and get it off your chest, there's a chance you may be able to reconcile with your little and you won't need him anymore." He stated plainly.

“Nice thought, but I will always need Gukie. On top of that, I want to tell Jimin all of this, but I can’t…the closest I can get is to..to..” Jungkook opened his mouth to finish and as he tried to say he wanted to tell Jimin again, wanted to trust Jimin, Jungkook suddenly couldn't breathe, and everything began to close in on him. He didn't realize he had begun to hyperventilate. Jungkook didn't feel the arms that wrapped around him as tears began to stream from his eyes, again. 

Jungkook just saw blotches of colors before his eyes before he heard Jimin calling his name.

"Kookie! Please, Kookie talk to me. It's ok, hyung is bringing you to me now come on tell me you can hear me..." 

Gukie could hear Jimin's frantic voice trying to break through the attack Kookie was having.

"Jiminie??? mes scared." Gukie answered. The little was very scared. The big him had not done this in a long time. He had told Kookie that Kookie couldn’t tell anyone!!!! But Kookiewaited until he was asleep and told Joonie!!! Gukie knew that look in Joonie’s eyes. Kookie wasn’t the only badass in here!

"Hello, my sweet little Gukie. Can you tell me what made Kookie have an attack?" Jimin asked softly. Gukie blinked and looked for his daddy and realized that Jimin was on the phone.

"NO. Not nows! Big Kookie would no wike that, but he will be better soon. I wanna goes home!" Gukie said, his voice tapering off softly.

"Gukie, I can't help big Kookie if I don't know what is wrong. So please tell me. " Jimin pleaded.

“No! Big Kookie needed papa Joonie more today. Him haf to see Big Kookie to understand hims broblem. Papa Joonie, yous gets it, nows?" The little asked sharply. "wes bery scwared of sayin. so, no askses tat no mores 'kay?"The little admonished the elder.

"Yes, Gukie. Papa gets it, but you and Kookie will have to talk about this soon to him. It won't change how he feels for either of you. He loves you both, and to speak about scary things helps to make them not so scary." Namjoon intoned sagely to the youngster. "Jimin. I'm going to hang up. We are headed back, now... Tell Jin what has happened." He said as he disconnected the call.

"Gukie, I will help Jungkook make his song if he would like, but, I have a song that he will like, and I also think it will say everything he wants to say. " Namjoon told the child. He had been thinking about how to get this particular song used because he loved it. In truth, Namjoon had wanted Jungkook to sing it as a solo song. Maybe they would both get what they wanted.

In the end, as they were driven back to the hotel, Namjoon came to a decision. There was too much that Jungkook the elder was dealing with that involved his childhood. and they were going to have to come together, Jimin included, to make Jungkook stop running from his past especially where Jimin was concerned. If just the thought sen him into a panic attack, he will never be able to fully heal whether or not he and his inner psyche became one. He had mentioned counseling, more than once, but Jungkook is not the type of person to open up to a stranger. So Namjoon decided they would help him themselves.


	12. Part 11 Family Intervention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone save Jungkook talk about how to help Jungkook open up about his past, which upsets Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't forget about you guys, due heavy medical issues and the kazillion tests for those issues, I have really been, frankly too mentally and emotionally, and physically drained to do too much. I do sincerely apologize for such a late posting.

When Namjoon and Jungkook reach the suite after the abort coffee meeting, Gukie was quickly fed a bottle, and put down for a nap, by Jimin. Once the youngster was asleep the adults banded together to have a quick meeting. Jimin was very concerned about the events of the last few hours. He knew that Kookie and Gukie both were hiding something from him that seemed very important. He turned to the leader of the group with wide-open eyes filled with questions. NamJoon sighed. He knew that he in no way could reveal JungKook's feelings for his dearest friend but the panic attack earlier let him know that it would be a big problem in the future.

"Before we have this talk, I need to consult with Jin Hyung first. Give us 15 minutes to discuss our options and then we will confer as a group. This is to help our Maknae, so please don't go anywhere and wait for our return." NamJoon said sagely with an air of authority that he rarely used with the other members of the group. He quietly motioned for Jin to join him in their private room. He quietly closed the door behind them, as he quickly moved toward their bathing area where the others couldn't hear them talking.

"Jin hyung, something has come up, and I am not sure how to handle it. I'm sure you know that Jimin has feelings for our Kookie and that our Kookie feels the same way. The problem is, it would seem, is TaeTae. He has feelings for Jimin and Hobie and Yoongie. But, because Hobie and Yoongie are officially together he is trying to steal Jimin from Kookie. Any way I look at it, there are going to be bad feelings between the three. Kookie's panic attack earlier was due to his not wanting to tell Jimin what happened all those years ago when he was away from him, he truly thinks that he is bad for Jiminnie and that it is bad for Jimin to know, I personally doubt it, though, I can see Jimin being swamped with guilt for not being able to save him sooner. I just don't know how to help them. This is beyond my skills, and I'm afraid that we will lose them all." NamJoon rapidly unloaded all the things that have been plaguing him since the formation of their group. He had known about it all, but he had held hope that the members would figure it out themselves. unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case.

Jin blinked a few times at the speed at which his boyfriend was speaking and then chuckled. His Joonie was so serious about taking care of the others, that all the many options that were open to him, he missed due to his intellect. Jin took this as a life lesson long ago, being super-intelligent didn't mean you knew anything. He kissed his lover's cheek and smiled softly. "Joonie love, there is an easy way to get all of this fixed, for the most part anyway. Will you let me handle it from here? Feelings and emotions are not your strong suit, but they are mine." Jin boasted. NamJoon was happy to turn the situation over to Jin. He didn't understand it all and wasn't sure he could handle it with the delicacy the situation warranted.

After talking among the two of them for a solid half-hour, they joined the rest of their family minus the Maknae. Jin decided to flambe the whole lot...starting with Taehyung.

"So, Tae... let us start with you. Firstly, you owe Jimin and Kookie an apology for being rude, insensitive, and basically being a total butthead. You knew that Jimin cared only for Kookie in that way, and to force yourself on him is akin to sexual assault. Yoongie and Hobi, I have heard you both talking about wanting Tae, but say nothing to the man himself, so why don't you get your boy in hand and keep him out of the Jimin and Kookie mix, hmmm, and Jimin stop coddling Kookie so much! Though he is a little most of the time, he isn't a child so stop treating him like one." Jin scanned the faces of his members and loved the shell-shocked look. He took a deep breath, and continued to speak, "Now with that being said, we need Gukie to talk for Jungkook. The problem is that though Gukie and Jungkook are the same person, I think they are like two images in a mirror that have been cracked. I won't say that Kookie is a split personality, but he easily could become one, if this isn't handled correctly. So approaching Gukie, is the easiest answer, and the only way we are going to get him to say what  _ he _ needs to, we are probably going to have to get him plastered. He's a light drinker so this should be easy. I am not saying that we get him fully drunk, but if we get the little tipsy, and feed him his favorite foods, I think he will absent-mindedly answer any question. Because, Jungkook has stuff he needs to say and Jimin has things he needs to hear, no matter how painful it will be." He intoned as delicately as he could to the others. Jimin was going to be pissed, and he was ready for it. He knew what he was about to say was going to add  **_real_ ** heat to Jimin's already  _ extremely _ impressive temper, but he would take the heat. In all honesty, little Gukie would probably be the closest chance he ever had to have a child, so he will do and say whatever he needed to, to help the little guy.

"Now the problem we have is that any mention of Kookie's past in the institutions causes panic attacks, why because of how bad he was treated? Not really, though a small part maybe. It is because he is afraid for Jimin to find out what was done to him and what he had to do to survive it. He is so scared of what you will think of him that he has bottled it all up, now whether or not that is going to factor on your feeling for him is up to you, but Gukie is able to tell us, as is Jungkook, but we will have to make Gukie talk, cause Kookie won't. And the key to that is Jimin. Gukie, like his adult self, would do anything for Jimin's approval, and is more honest about it." He paused to let that sink into the brains of the others. "Yoongs and Hobi, please get control over Tae, as long as he has you both he will be too busy to worry about his "soulmate" and the man he has loved since he was a child.

Jimin slowly lifted his head after Jin finished speaking and slowly began to understand what his oldest hyung was saying, he glared daggers at his Jinnie hyung, before glaring at his Dongsaeng. He paced back and forth in about 5 feet stretches muttering to himself, before the true extent of what Jin was alluding to sink into his brain. He passed over everything and honed in on the part that he really disliked. "Are  _ YOU _ fucking kidding  _ ME _ , right now??? You want to get my baby drunk so that he spills whatever Jungkook has squirreled away in his mind?? Are you High??? You talking about getting a young man drunk while he has a mind that is a little slightly older than a TODDLER!!!" Jimin yells in a soft whisper. "No! There has to be a better way." He says as he starts to quicken his pacing. "More therapy sessions...maybe he needs a different therapist...better yet when this tour is over I will take him home and talk to Mom and Dad, they may have some connections that they can use to help him, maybe he needs a break and this is all just too much for him-..."

Jin walks over to Jimin and pulls him into a hug, "Shhhh...Jiminnie... calm down. I want you to notice one thing...you in everything you have said you haven't accepted the fact that as much as you love and want Kookie, he loves and wants you. His actions have been screaming it for years, and we let it go, but we can't anymore. His actions as a little, are nothing more than his big self trying to run away from his feelings and those actions are going to get him seriously hurt. Both he and his little spend so much time trying to protect you, he forgets to protect himself, And that has to stop. You will have to admit your feelings and he needs to do the same. Or that same kid, you told us about, when he was first able to come home,  _ THAT _ kid will come back, as well as the nightmares, and we will lose him." Jin stopped as he released the younger man, and looked him straight in the eye without wavering..."You decide which is more important, you not feeling embarrassed and emotionally safe, or Jungkookies mental stability...." intoned softly.

NamJoon and the others watched as Jimin slowly began to understand what Jin was saying, and they watched as he emotionally folded into himself. Tae was feeling awful. This whole fiasco was largely his fault he was feeling so bad about his feelings, that he forgot to take Kookie's emotional stability in mind when he came on to Jimin. He turned to Yoongi and blinked. "I think we need to go and have that talk and leave Jin hyung and Joonie hyung, to help them." He turned toward JImin with his head bowed, "Jiminnie hyung, I'm so sorry for what I have caused, I didn't take into account Jungkookie's issues and that you aren't just his love, but also his lifeline. I know my opinion doesn't count for much right now, but you are still my best friend and soulmate, and I think you need to listen to Hyung." He shook his head at the seething look he got from Jimin, but it was expected. He slowly walked out of the room toward Yoongi's and Hoseok's room, he needed to man up as much as Jimin needed to do. No matter what Jimin decided to do, the other three would be there to support him and Kookie. They may have their issues but what large family didn't? Tae knew him and his 6 brothers could weather anything as long as they did it together, he just had to remember that before he flew off on his own crappy feelings.

Jimin watched as the three people currently left the room. He sighed, he really did love his idiotic soulmate, and if he had of thought things through he would have realized his actions were nothing but a ploy to get Yoongi and Hobi to notice him. But he had no time to think about them, he had his own demons to confront. "Fine. But there has to be a better way, than drugging a toddler. If you get Kookie drunk and he slips, that is a different story, but he never slips when he has been drinking. Find a way and I will try. But understand I have my own issues and you both know that this very well could bring my depression back if it goes wrong." he said after ten minutes of silent pacing.

Jin and NamJoon moved to him and hugged him tightly. This was a hard decision to make for their Jiminnie. They knew it. Joonie was especially sensitive to the younger man's plight, as he was the catalyst for all of this, Jin was a natural-born troublemaker and instigator, but he loved all his Dongsaengs very much and would move heaven and hell to keep them safe and happy. He just hoped that this worked, they couldn't afford it not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter I am on the fence, should they coerce Gukie to spill the beans or should they confront Jungkook about how his past is affecting him? I really like the thought of a drunk Gukie, not going to lie, But I am kinda hyped to see how Jungkook will react when confronted with having to share this dark secret he has been carrying that affects everything about who he is and how he deals with others. So I leave the decision in the readers' hands. 
> 
> So the choice is yours, the choice that gets the most comment will be the next chapter. If you can, tell me why you picked your choice.


	13. Time to Talk it Over Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a mostly calm day: Jin and Jimin Plotting how they will get Jungkook to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took so long to write. and it is so long I had to split into 2 parts. I really hated doing it but It was the best option. I am working on the second part as I put this up. I am going to post the second part on The day after tomorrow.! I hope you all like this chapter though not a whole lot happened other than the set-up for the next part.
> 
> So apologies if this is a bit boring! but yu will find out how they will get Jungkook to talking!!!

**CHAPTER 12**

Jimin decided he wasn’t going to talk anymore, he left the others to their devices and headed to his room and quickly threw off his clothes and put on some sweats and climbed into bed with Gukie. He moved to Gukie’s side and tenderly drew him into his arms and took comfort in his oldest and dearest friend. 

Jimin was rudely awakened by a hyper Gukie wanting to play. “Daddy! Daddy!!! Wanna pway!!!! Tag!!! Tag!!! Tag!!! Daddy!! Daddy!!...” Jimin blinked into awakeness and grabbed the large baby and threw him on the other side of the bed while tickling him profusely. Jimin was still bothered by the talk last night. He had known that the Kookie had a rough time in the faculties how could he not when the child that left came back a scarred traumatized mess of a pre-adult. He had on occasion tried to talk to Kookie about it, but he always clammed up as if his lips had been super glued. He also knew that now wasn’t the time to try to get him to open up. He didn’t like the connotation of getting Jungkook drunk, but it really may be the only option. He sighed softly and quickly got off the bed. 

“Gukie, we can play tag for a short time then Jungkook is going to have to go to work.” he intoned softly. It was called adulting and Jimin hated having to do it when the baby seemed to be in a really good mood. But shit happens. 

Gukie ran out of the room screaming. Jimin could hear the rest of the group being alerted that Gukie wanted to play and of course they went along with it. He shook his head. How was he to keep the baby from being a brat when the others DIDN’T help at all! He moaned as he left the room. He hollered to the room at large to keep the noise down as he was sure there were others in the adjoining rooms, mostly stylists and managers, that didn’t want to wake up at the ass crack of the morning.”YAH!!! All of you calm down!! Pissing off the managers won’t do us any favors when you consider everything we have to do today!!!” how the hell did become the voice of reason, Jimin thought ruefully to himself.

“Dadddddddy!!!! Wes pwayin tag!!!!! Papa Joonie tis it!!!” Gukie screamed as he quickly climbed over a couch to get away from the monster and Mr. It. 

“Come here, little boy!!!! I wanna eat your belly!!!!” Joon threatened in a convincingly evil voice. Hobi, who usually takes even longer than Yoongs to fully awaken, was doing a full sprint around the room to grab Gukie. “ I, CAPTAIN SUNSHINE, WILL SAVE YOU!!!!!” the blast hyper idiot hollered at the top of his lungs. 

“NO no no!!!! NOT CAPTAIN SUNSHINE!!!! WHAT DOES WE DOS, BOSS???” Tae screams in a wheedling weaselly voice. Jimin was getting a headache...

“Yah!!! All you punks sit down, Jinnie is done with breakfast.’ there was instant silence. Jimin was pissed. Why do they listen to Yoongi and not HIM?? Gukie you want to sit with Papa Yoonie or your daddy?” Yoongi finished as he grabbed the large young man from his lover. Though, Jimin thought he should be happy as the noise level had dropped to almost complete silence. Out of nowhere, there was a soft smack to the back of his head. “Stop trying to think so much. I promise everything will be ok. Concentrate on getting through the day and we can worry about the rest later.” Jinnie admonished Jimin softly. “You know that man and the child are at the top of everyone’s concerns. You are going to have to learn to share, Jimin.” Jin added the dig as an afterthought. 

“Papa Yoonie? We sit next to Daddy? Mes does not want him to be awone, cuz Daddy, needs me.” the little said seriously. He pulled Yoongi over to where Jimin was sitting and pulled the chair out for his papa Yoonie. Yoongi looked at the younger man with a proud smirk on his lips. As he sat down someone’s phone went off in the living somewhere. Yoongi guessed that it was probably Joonie’s as the managers usually contacted him when they want the group to fall in line do what the company wants them to do. Though Joonie would be the first to say that he doesn't guarantee that they will do anything that the company wants them to do. They loved the owner and president of the company but the rest of the higher-ups were straight bitches in Yoongi’s mind. He started to fill his plate as Joonie hurried to get the offending sounding phone. Joonie managed to get to it but did something wrong and the room could hear the loud dial tone from the table. Everyone, with the exception of NamJoon, released some type of noise to cover the sound of chuckles and laughter. Joonie made his way back to the table and quickly sat back down. 

Taehyung decided that he would have to break the ice with the child before working on the adult. He had messed up really big with his Kookie, and he wanted to make amends and the best way he knew was to alert him about one of his favorite subjects outside of Jimin. 

“Hey Gukie, I know you and Kookie are still mad at me, but as an apology, I have entered Kookie, Jimin, and myself into the weekend blitz tournament in overwatch. I have even secured the latest Mech for D.Va.I will be Widowmaker and secured Lucio for Minnie. If our team wins we get the latest updates and a year of free play. Think you can pass that on?” He said sincerely. He only hoped that Jungkook would accept his apology.

“I’s not know, but I’s tells him for chu! Mes no madders. Daddy say you work and mes not understand so me no Madders, kays?” Gukie said as he tilted his head at his favorite playmate. 

Tae really owed Jimin for fixing things with Gukie. He had messed up so bad. He wouldn’t let it haunt him. He would have to work hard on his relationship with his new two lovers so that Jungkook would not feel threatened ever again. It was just jealousy over the relationship that Jimin had with Kook. He wanted that so bad with Yoongs and Hoseokie, that somewhere his brain got twisted. But, he was set straight now. He only needed to fix things with his other bestest friend. 

The noise around the table was comfortable as everyone ate and fed Gukie at the same time. Jimin learned early that trying to stop them would only manifest in them giving him too many snacks. So he dealt with it as a necessary evil. NamJoon’s phone rang once again and this time he picked up correctly and had a small heated conversation. For the strained look on Joonie’s face, There was a change in the schedule. That was the only thing that caused their mild-mannered leader to lose his cool. He stopped talking and slammed his phone on the table. Before rising and growling. 

“We have 20 minutes to change and to meet Manager Baum-nim, will meet us downstairs. Jimin you have to get you and Gukie dressed. Gukie, Papa sorry, we thought you could play a little longer but unfortunately, Kookie has to go to work, But your Daddy is going to get you dressed and you stay until we leave the elevator. So you can push the buttons. Sound fair? NamJoon said softly with a slight smile to the little. Gukie had a bad habit of throwing tantrums if he had to switch back when he didn’t want to, and usually, the rest of the group paid for it. 

The little didn’t answer, just got off Yoongi's lap and walked to his room. Everything was fine, as they began to release a sigh of relief, and then they heard the click of the lock. Jimin got up and ran to the door.”Gukie, you knew this was going to happen. Can you open the door, please? He said in a soft voice but loud enough to be heard on the other side. He could hear the little moving around but couldn’t ascertain what the little guy was doing. The movement stopped and a soft voice came from the other side. 

“Jimin. It’s ok. I am getting ready for all engagements we have to do. Gukie left on his own. He was mad at someone for making Joonie hyung upset. He literally pushed me forward. So I will open the door as soon as I finish dressing so you can get ready. Is that ok?” Jungkook said softly through the door. Jimin was perplexed. Jungkook didn’t sound like himself and he didn't have time to figure it out. It would worry him until they made it back to the suite several hours from the present. 

Jimin waited patiently for his younger charge to open the door, which he did five minutes later. Jimin slowly entered and finally noticed that the others had already vacated the living area to get ready themselves. He quickly headed to his closet and picked out a set of clothing that would be easy to get in and out of. He had no idea how many times they would change clothes. But he knew it was going to be one of THOSE days. He was going to be so tired. As he finished dressing and getting on his shoes, he looked at the time and hurried out the door to everyone waiting on him.

“This time it is not my fault we are late!!! Jungkook wouldn’t let in the room until he was done dressing! So do not look at me with those suffering looks! I didn’t even get a chance to set my hair!” Jimin fumed at the rest of the group as they look at him with mixed expressions of fuming impatience and sympathetic frowns. Yep, this was going to be a rough day. 

Nine hours later the group returned back to their room, five interviews, though 3 held at the same time, 3 performances, two talk shows, and one very long fansign. Jimin was whipped. He didn’t know how any of them were standing let alone moving. He wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and spill his body into his bed to sleep for about 24 hours. That was the plan until he heard Jungkook and Tae talking. 

“Yeah dude it’s gonna be a complete Daevafest!, You are better at Daeva than I am but I think I will be able to be your back-up. But what about Minnie? He could still be a Daeva and concentrate on healing? We have never played with that dynamic before.” Tae was spouting out as he and Jungkook stopped at the door, entirely enthralled with their conversation. 

“Of course Jiminie can do it! He may not be good at video games but we did train him after all. We need to see if he could just be a healer. Is this supposed to be all Daevas or is it everyone in the tournament Deavas due to the versatility of the character class? Hey, let’s change and check the specs of the tournament! Hurry we only have a few hours before it starts!” Jungkook said with true excitement in his voice. It had been a fair bit since they had heard Kook sound so excited about anything. Jimin sighed. He would have to forgive his soulmate since he managed to bring Kookie out of his shell once again. 

Jimin was so tired he started to lose track of the different conversations as they all entered the suited and headed to the sitting area. When he finally looked up he caught in Jinnie’s sights. He blinked when he motioned his head slightly toward his room. Jimin quirked a brow at the oldest in question and was answered by a sly movement of his hand. Jimin sighed heavily. Jeez, he wasn’t going to get any rest at all. But he nodded. 

He and Jinnie went into the kitchenette and made a couple of cups of coffee. They were just outside the older’s room when NamJoon stopped them. “Hey, Where are you two, off to?” he asked curiously and had every head turned toward them. So much for slipping away. NamJoon was such an idiot about certain things, and this was one of them. But Jin had a way of working around the smartest idiot known to man, Jimin thought with a silent chuckle. 

Jin laid a heavy dark look at NamJoon that made the younger man cringe hard. “If you must know I was trying to get Jimin alone so he could help me with one of the dance moves and our room is the room with enough room for it. Thank you so much for embarrassing the hell out of me,” he said with an angry huff. NamJoon’s eyes widened, know that as brass a character as Seokjin was he was very self-conscious about his dancing, and he had just fronted him off in front of the entire group who were all looking at him with sympathetic looks knowing that Jin was going to make his life hell for a good while. 

Jin smirked at his lover, and walked into their room, and for a few minutes and came back out with his sleepwear and thick blanket with Joonie's BT21 character, Koya, on it, walked over to him and threw that lot at him. “Maybe after spending a week alone you will remember that sometimes it is not good to be inquisitive. “ He huffed and went back into his room, dragging Jimin behind him before slamming the door. Jimin felt bad for NamJoon but he didn’t think that Jin wanted to talk to him about dancing and his suspicion became true when Jin turned to and began to speak.

“So I have been thinking ever since Tae talked about the tournament you all will be in. What if we serve wine at dinner and Kook has one or two glasses. Now hear me out, he and Tae will have to stay up for the next 48 hours to finish this tournament, they are going to be so very tired by the time it’s over with just a little alcohol and no sleep there is a good chance that His defense and Gukies will be severely lowered. I think you will be able to talk to Jungkook. Wait for an opportunity to bring up his past, he will be so sleep deprived that he will probably answer. This way you get your way and we get ours. This way there shouldn’t be any fallout except maybe him being shy around us. What do you think?” Jin had laid out a very convincing argument. And Jimin was inclined to take it. 

“Okay, we will see if this works but if I am going to be worth a damn to do this I need to sleep they have to qualify first so that will give me about 3-4 hours of sleep,” Jimin replied tiredly. “I’m going to tell them to wake me when they make it into the finals. I’m so dead and at some point, I will need to be the voice of reason, though I think having NamJoon there will help.” Jimin said, his voice steeped on exhaustion. Everything was starting to take its toll on him. 

“Why do you think I’m making him sleep on the couch?” Jin said with an evil smirk. 

Jimin's eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought of that. It just reaffirmed that Jin was the scariest hyung on the planet, and he really would have to not underestimate his oldest hyung. It was true that Yoongi was scary, he always has been, but Jin was by far scarier. Yoongi would only hurt you, Jin would manipulate you and you would never even know it until it was all over. That was just frightening. Jimin just shook his head. 

“I’m going to talk to the guys and head to bed,” Jimin said without voicing anything else as he headed out of the room. He walked tiredly over to where everyone else was watching the two youngers gearing up for the upcoming tournament. All of which turned his way when they heard the door open. He tiredly walked to where they were at and addressed Jungkook. 

Hey Koo, do you think you and Tae could handle the lower ranks? I need some sleep so could one of you come and get me before the semi-finals start?” He asked his voice heavy with exhaustion. 

Tae and Kook looked at one another and as if they were communicating internally turned back to him with smiles.”Of course, Minnie we don’t really need you for about 6 hours. The tournament hasn’t started and won’t start for sure for at least another 3 hours. So that should give you about 8 hours of sleep, maybe six depending on how hard our opponents are, but we will come and get you at the first intermission, we will need a healer, and as they are allowed, We want you. No one else is as fast as you are to heal while under fire. Well, without dying.” Kook and Tae said interchangeably like they were using one brain. It was always freaky when they did that, but Jimin was too tired to freak out. He nodded and headed to his room after giving NamJoon a look and nodded, as the two youngest members' concentration went back to the game console.

Jimin walked into the room he shared and didn’t change his clothes. He just fell on the bed, moved up to where his pillow was, and finally mind dive into unconsciousness. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that and as I said I will post the second half the day after tomorrow. Tell me what you think about my workaround to loosen Kook up to talk.


	14. Time to Talk it Over Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late, but with class starting and of course streaming duties!! (200M still got to make 500 so no slacking!!! We can do it!!) Time got away from me! but it is here and for those of you waiting for Ancient, I am working on it and hope to have it done tomorrow or later tonight. Hopefully, my beta can give it a look-see and make sure I didn't forget any words or anything.
> 
> so This the second part of the talk, It opened one door and I'm happy about that, but the worst is yet to come...and Baby Gukie is not in a good mood at all. So prepare for a Part 3! and I will have that out after my trip to the Grand Canyon and Chem test!

Jimin was woken up by the sounds of three distinct voices hollering. He blinked himself awake before realizing it must be Joonie, TaeTae, and Kookie. He got out of bed and washed his face to wake himself up more. He shook his head with a slight smile on his face. He could hear Tae and Jungkook voicing coordinates to each other. They must be fighting against a hard team. Generally, they talked about everything but the game...while in-game. But they were actually working like a well-oiled machine from the sounds of it.  
He silently walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Thank goodness for the automatic coffee makers. At the moment Jimin had never been so happy about modern technology. He quickly made coffee for himself and for the others, except for Jungkook. Jungkook had never acquired a taste for coffee without a lot of the extras, so he made him a green tea chai. He put all the drinks and a few snacks on a carrying tray and took it to the others in the sitting room. A bright smile on his lips to see the two youngest members working together as friends after the conflict from a few days ago.  
“MINNIE!!! You are right on time. We are completely decimating this last team! Then there is an hour intermission as they refigure some stuff, but we’ll be fighting the true heavies!!! We are going to need your character. I made a wise decision when I set up our team.” Tae crowed with a healthy glow of pride in his eyes.  
NamJoon laughed and winked at Jimin. “Umm Minnie you must think it is later than it actually is. They just finished the first round. It is only about 9 pm. JIn already made dinner and told us all that we had to wait for you to eat.” he informed the shocked younger man. NamJoon rose from the sofa and went to knock on the doors of the trio’s room to alert Yoongi and Hoseok that they were getting ready to eat dinner and quickly headed over to his own room and alert Jin that Jimin was awake.  
Jin opened the door and threw a pillow and Joonie’s favorite plush Koya, blankie at him before huffing and closing the door back. They could him railing against something but they really couldn’t understand what he was saying, and honestly, none of them wanted too. Jin opened the door about 10 minutes later smiled at everyone, before announcing dinner. “ We need to get our boys fed before they start tier next round. I’m so Proud of you both!!!! You have made it to the quarter-finals, even without a healer person!!! And last I checked you were ranked five in the overall tournament!!!! Daebak!!!” he crowed at his youngest members. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the two were acting like best friends again, and that took a load off his mind.  
NamJoon knew something was up. Jin would never kick him from the room, Jin had a hard time sleeping without NamJon next him, So he knew the oldest was scheming something and probably included Jimin in his upcoming crime. But Jin wasn’t evil, he just loved to do EVERYTHING with flair. Before he was able to knock on the door, it opened and he was dragged inside.  
The younger members were shocked and looked at each other wondering what that was about. Jimin had a clue. He was pretty sure that Jin was alerting NamJoon as the leader, what he and Jin were up to, in regards to Kookie. It was kind of embarrassing. But he would deal. This was too important. He just would go with the flow. As he got lost further and further in his thoughts, he debates whether this was a good idea or not but at the moment it was the only play that they had to get his childhood friend to unleash all the vile things that he was holding to himself and to see that Jimin wouldn’t love him any less. It was definitely better than getting him drunk and interrogating a baby. It may even free him to have a relationship. That would be an entirely different torture for Jimin, but he would bear it to see Jungkook more mentally stable.  
“Hey! Why are you standing there in your own world blocking people from getting the table ready for dinner.” The deep surly voice of Yoongi shook him out of his inner musing. “Why don’t you get the plates and stop mooning over whatever. I can feel my stomach trying to push out of my back.” Yoongi scolded, but he patted him on the back and leveled a look that asked him a silent question, which he answered with a slight nod.  
Jimin got the dishes and set the table and grabbed a bottle of champagne to celebrate with the boys on their first-round win. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t get to celebrate after this because the rounds would start to coming faster and the opponents would more fierce than they had been in the previous round. That nap had done him a lot of good he wouldn’t be falling asleep on his team who knew how long they would at this.  
As they all sat in their prospective places, Jin smiled at all of them before intoning a toast. “We all know that if being handsome was a criterion of the game I would win, but as it isn’t we will have to depend on the gamers to game on for the rest of us! They have so far done Bangtan proud by eliminating everyone that has come down and been “Bangtan”!” the suffering groans were loud around the table and glancing at Yoongi it looked as if he crossed his eyes to keep from saying anything. “Pfft! That was a good one I just made up! But congratulations on the first-round win and we will be rooting for you from our beds! Win this thing and conquer the peasants in the name of Bangtan!!!!” he offered before saluting his glass. Everyone followed suit, and after taking that initial drink of the bubbling slightly dry drink, everyone dug into the food.  
There was a buzz around the table as everyone ate and spoke about the tournament and about how the interviews and performs had gone, Jimin talked if he was engaged but he kept pretty quiet thinking about the thing he was going to do as soon as his Kookie showed signs of wear and tear. It still didn’t sit well with him, but His hyungs had told him how important this was for Kookie and Gukie and so he would do as they ask but he really didn’t like it….not one bit.  
Kookie tilted his head and blinked innocently at his treasured friend and laid his head on his shoulder.”Jimminie is everything ok? Are you too tired to play? You know I can beat everyone single-handed if need be. I don’t want you to wear out. I can do it.” he said with that innocence that often surprises Jimin after having a good idea what his life had been like so many years before.  
“What do you mean by yourself!!!! Hey, remember me the one who kept all the other tanks off your backside???” Tae chimed in with a baleful whine! “Hobi...JK is being so mean to me and I helped him soooooo much!” he whined to his new lover. He mimicked JK and placed his head on Hobi’s shoulder and waited and sure enough, though Hobi wasn’t paying him any attention in the slightly he began to feather his hands through Tae’s hair just the way Tae loved. Tae all but purred until he abruptly sat straight with a pained expression on his face. He turned to his other love and saw that Yoongi was scowling at him, with a clear threat in his eyes. Tae coward into Hobi. Yoongi could be so scary!!!  
“Stop. Hanging. On. Hoseok. AT. THE TABLE!!!” Yoongi’s voice got louder. The table quieted and for a deafening moment before Jin and Jimin fell over laughing. It was too cute to see Yoongi getting jealous over his young lover. Though it could have just been embarrassment over how the younger man had no sense of Time, Place, and Occasion. Either way, this little display had Jimin and Jin nearly dying of laughter. Jimin laughed so hard he rolled around in his seat and fell on the floor wiping his eyes.  
“Minnie, you are laughing too much, you are going to make Yoonie mad at you and he won’t take us out to eat when we get home…” JK pleaded. Though Yoongi would always take him out. Same with the other hyungs. They loved to see him eat for some reason. JK didn’t get it and didn’t care. He was well taken care of and his hyungs loved him just the way he was, even though they didn’t know anything...well except Joonie hyung, and he hadn’t treated him any different. He still found time in their busy schedule to treat him like he was his own son...though they were only 4 years apart.  
The champagne was a little bitter to his taste he preferred the sweeter ones but that didn’t mean it didn’t help his nerves. They had only barely made through that last round and it was really because Tae had been really watching his back and took out a sniper that had an incredible long-range. But that was neither here nor there. They had to get back to the game system and get set up for the next round. And they had to get Minnie set up.  
Jin cleared his throat. “ okay guys we are going to cheer are daesangs on!!! They are going to need us to cheer hard and loud for the rest of the night so everyone one last toast...promise no jokes this time.” he intoned seriously, “Guys, we are really proud of you in everything you do it with such passion we can only support you. But we will be cheering you to the ultimate victory!!!! HERE’S TO BANGTAN KICKING ASS AND TAKING NAMES!!!!” he yowled at the top of his lungs. There were loud screechings and whooping and hollering as everyone joined in. They would cheer their youngers to a victory.  
12 hours later, everyone was asleep except the three players. They were concentrating on taking out one last player on the other team… they still had all three of their team but Jimin had been hard-pressed to keep on the move they had been gunning for him for the last hour. And then it came to him.

“Guys lets try this I am going to sacrifice, but you guys have to get him after I die. The thing is if we move to the right side of the grid he will have to give up sniping and he will have to come at me and fight hand to hand almost. But that means you can’t snipe either so you guys are going to have to get to me fast. he will be too distracted with me to check his six and one of you take his ass out. I am done with this running and hiding from this asshole.” he nearly growled. They all nodded in agreement and began to execute their plan.  
It worked like a charm...They had won the quarter-finals. Now it would be the biggest test after but they had four hours, probably for the winning teams to grab a little nap before heading into the finals. They grabbed all their gear and arranged their inventory.  
“That was so freaking awesome, Minnie!!!!! You are so good at planning!!! I freaking love you so much!!!! Always have!!!” JK said as he hugged his old friend. There was a heavy silence as all of those that were asleep instantly came awake. JK immediately realized what he had said and his eyes turned to large frightened doe eyes. Jimin took Jungkook’s hands in his own and wouldn't let him escape.  
“Kookie. I have waited since you were 5 years old to say this. I love you, I have always loved you. I had the hardest time living without you there beside me. I gave you, a card I made, just before all the bad stuff happened. I told you when we got older I would tell what it said do you remember?” he asked softly as he slowly caressed the younger man’s hands. The younger man nodded as deep color infused in his face and neck.  
Jimin couldn’t talk he could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his face flush with heat, alerting him that his blush was at an all-time high. He hadn’t planned on having such a large audience. "Jeon JungKook, that card asked you a question; when we get older would you be my forever boyfriend?” Jimin said in almost a whisper.  
JungKook was floored how the hell could he answer that question!!! But he looked at Jimin and the words that Joonie said came back to him...He sighs. “I have always loved you too. But there are things about me that you will never be able to deal with. I want to be your boyfriend so much” he yawned as he talked and blinked. “Jimin I’m bad. We are really bad…. We have had to hurt people. But Joonie said if we talked to you, you would still love us. Gukie don’t want to tell you, but I have kinda thought about it since talking to NamJoonie…” he said with his head down.  
Jimin enveloped him with a tight hug. “I know what Gukie is afraid of. Why don’t we let Gukie tell his story and you tell yours? But it will probably help if Gukie went first.”  
JungKook nodded. And receded to the back of his mind. “Mes mad at aww obs yous!!!” he stomped his feet while Jimin held him close. They would have to get the little calmed but they had time, and now that JungKook wanted to talk there would be no stopping him not even by his other-self.


	15. Time to Talk it Over Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JungKook and Gukie finally tell JiMin and everybody what they had been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I must apologize again to all of you who have taken the time to read this story. I had a hard time with family, school, and the fact that I am about to move to S.Korea. I am going to try to finish this story in the coming weeks.  
> I want to thank every that have read my meager little stories and have liked them thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I hope that you all are having a great New Year, please take of yourself and stay safe!  
> and thanks to @glliterandgilt for helping with this chapter!   
> She is such an amazing writer please check her stories out under the same name, if you haven't already!

Gukie took a deep breath and looked over at his daddy. His handsome daddy, who was always there for him now. He looked at all his uncles and his papa and eomma. A heavy sigh was released as looked his daddy in the eyes. 

  
  


“mes so bery madders right nows, but mes will tells. We’s have been scaweded to tells yous eberything tat habs happens to us. We’s no wike to tink bouts it. But, bigger me knews that we woulders habes to. Mes gonna let’s bigger mes talkers first.” He softly intoned through gritted teeth and a harsh sigh.

The others watched as the seamless change between personalities changed. It was then that they realized that they and JunKook’s doctors had got it wrong; he didn’t actually regress to a young stage of life. The self of him from his early stage in life made a new self because he was stunted in growth by all the severe abuse he had suffered. Namjoon had thought that was what had happened to his youngest dongsaeng but he hadn’t been sure until now. It broke his heart to see the younger man struggling. Though Kookie had given him a watered-down version of his life until now, he couldn’t begin to know what to expect.

Jin and HoSeok sighed softly. They all knew something really bad had happened but they had no idea it was so bad that JungKook had to create another identity to deal with it. It brought tears to their eyes. HoSeok lowered his head to YoonGi’s shoulder at the thought of hearing what their youngest had been through. He clutched Jin’s hand in solidarity overhearing what would probably be the worst thing he had heard in his life. 

Tae was silently seething. He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to know what happened, and he considered saying so. He didn’t think he could take what he was about to hear at all. But JK was his best friend, and after what he had done with JiMin, he felt that it was his solemn duty to stay, but he was sure it would give him nightmares. He was afraid that hearing everything that his best friend had gone through would make his guilt over the “JiMin Incident” grow unbearable. With that, he had to stay and hear what would be said. 

JK took a deep breath and began to speak after he looked to JiMin for the strength to do so.

“As you all know, my father died when I was very young. I couldn’t have been more than 3. My mother didn’t take his death well and was lonely. When my stepfather saw her he thought she was wealthy. We weren’t, but we did have a bit of means, thanks to my dad’s pension and life insurance. He was nice at first but I was, as I said, very young and mourning my dad, and wasn’t willing to allow him to take my father’s place. He couldn’t; even as a young child I instinctively knew he wasn’t near the man my father was. When my mom wasn’t paying attention, usually while she was cooking or cleaning, he tried bribing me to like him, but I never accepted the gifts he would try to give. That began our hatred of each other. Before I knew it he was living with us, I guess it was a few weeks later. It dawned me later that my mom was weak, sad, lonely, and was deep mourning over my father. HanSoo took advantage of that and pressured her to finally marry him. It wasn’t long that I found myself spending weeks with JiMin and his family. I had no idea what was going on. I hadn’t had my fourth birthday yet, but when they came back, they were married. I was then told I had to call that man dad. That was never going to happen, and it never did. 

Once everything was settled, it wasn’t too long after that he began to hit my mom. He never hit her face, but he would punch her sometimes. He didn’t know I saw most of what he did until he went to punch her in the head and I jumped on him and bit his face. He carried that scar until the day he died a couple of years later. He would hit me when mom wasn’t looking for any slight infraction. He tried to get my mom to send me away. She wouldn’t. His birthday gift to me was a punch to the head when mom forced him to put me to bed. I learned to stay away from the house as much as possible. 

It happened one day that mom saw the bruises that he had given me and asked how I got them. I told her and she was either too afraid to do anything or didn’t care. I choose to believe the former as opposed to the latter. I began to develop an impressive temper. Oftentimes, I would get the better of that fucker. I would wait until he was drunk on the couch and hit him with the heaviest thing I could lift. About 6 months before my 5th birthday he started telling my mom that she needed to give him his own child and that there was something wrong with me. So many times he would entreat her to take me to a special doctor that he knew, and that not only could he help me, he could help her also. I would tell her about the abuse, but she didn’t believe me. And so it continued. In my mind’s eye, I would be a man at five and looked forward to my birthday. At five I was no longer considered a baby and I would become the man of the house.”

Nobody interrupted JungKook as he spoke but as he looked at them, he could tell they were horrified. He only thought that if this horrified them, they were about to be truly upset. How could anyone hurt a sweet baby like Jk??? That single question burned through all of their minds. YoonGi was trying his hardest to stay calm but it was a fight against himself. He was used to fighting his own impulse. He swore if the man was already dead he would slit his throat for just what he had just heard. He knew there was more but so far he had heard enough for a death sentence on the blighter. NamJoon knew some of this but it was so much more than he thought. It was a wonder that Maknae came out of his ordeal with only one extra personality.

Though not prone to violence, he was very capable of it and at the moment he really wanted to destroy something...on purpose this time. 

“I know now he got my mom on strong anti-depressants. I can only speculate he thought that if my mom was so drugged up, he would be able to get rid of me. Unfortunately for him, my mom had already been on pills right after my daddy died. The pinnacle of this shitshow wasn’t the deaths on my 5th birthday, but a month before that. When mom left to go to the store and that rat bastard tried to get me to give him a blowjob. Even at 4, I knew that was wrong. I ran. I went upstairs and locked myself in the attic. He was smart enough to know if he came up there he was a dead man. All my dad’s stuff was up there, including all his martial arts gear.

After that, I was suddenly fair game, and he tried to fight a 4-year-old like he would a grown man. By now my mom was close to being strung out and personally, I think he was feeding her pills on top of what she was already taking. I have no proof I was too young to know that, but I believe it to be true. I could get a copy of her autopsy, I think, but I don’t wanna know now. I have plenty to be angry for I don’t need more. The only thing between him and me was my mom. Lots of times Jimin would ask me what had happened, so I would tell him I was running down or up the stairs and didn’t watch where I was going. Then I told him my mom gave me cookies. Which is probably why he started calling me Kookie. I spent a lot of time at Jimin’s. I think his father knew what was going on, as he began to train us in martial arts and boxing. He had been a lightweight boxer in his day and he lived at a temple and learned Taekwondo, in his earlier years. Those lessons saved my life on my fifth birthday. 

  
  


I had dressed in my best suit. I combed my hair back and after I looked in the mirror, I knew I was the epitome of today’s man. I had every intention to give myself a birthday present. I was going to kill HanSoo. I had weeks before I learned to palm a knife. After that fucker went to sleep after the birthday stuff. I was gonna slit his throat, and bury him in the backyard. It never dawned on me I was still a little kid with absolutely zero power or the ability to do the things that I planned. I had it all figured out down to how long it would take me to dig a deep enough hole. But then again maybe that wasn’t true. I came down the stairs and greeted my mother’s husband and her also. I went to the kitchen to help with my birthday dinner when HanSoo came in and asked what was taking so long. Mom had put dinner aside to work on my cake. HanSoo was unhappy about that and grabbed my mom and punched her so hard she flew into the counter where she was cutting the cake for me. The large knife she had been using, fell to the floor as mom hit her head on the corner of the counter, leaving a large gash in her head. She fell to the floor and whispered to me to run, but there would be no running now. As I watched my mom convulse and breathe her last breathe, I kissed her softly and told her night-night. I hadn’t realized she had died at that time. My mom, the most beautiful woman ever created, died in my arms, killed by that fucking pile of shit. 

After a moment, his drunk ass looked at me. I saw on the floor the knife mom was going to use to cut my cake she had baked for my birthday and I palmed it. When the monster moved toward us, I bent over shaking with anger. He lifted me by my hair, and he pulled his fist back to hit me like he did my mom. I stabbed him with the knife in the place that Dr. Park had told me. Just below the place that protected the heart. As he released my hair, I drove it upward, but I wasn’t strong enough. So I used his shock to knock him backward and as he fell I went with him. I used the momentum of the fall to drive the knife the rest of the way in. As he laid there screaming in pain, I went under the sink and got a hammer and used it to drive the knife completely into his body. When I was sure he couldn’t move, I pulled it out and I watched as the life drained out of his eyes. I smiled happily. 

Best. Birthday. Present. Ever. was all I could think. But I was in shock, I didn’t know it then, but I remembered to call JiMinie. I don’t remember what I said or how long it was until police and fire engines and all kinds of people came. Minnie’s parents were there, but a lady had already had me wrapped in a blanket. I’m pretty sure I was in shock. I lost the power to speak. So during the endless rounds of questioning and interrogation, I couldn’t answer. They assumed such crazy things and figured I had offed my stepfather because I was crazy. 

This led to me being institutionalized, a few weeks after my birthday. I think I saw the Park’s once or maybe twice, not really sure. Everything was really floaty back then. I was catatonic. I couldn’t move or talk, I was just gone. That was when I first met Gukie but Gukie was a baby at the time. He couldn’t talk to others, he could only talk to me. He told me that he was there to help me and that I needed to rest. I took a nap while he took over well, us, I guess. This next part for Gukie to say.” Jk toned had got deeper, tighter, and softer. 

He sighed softly before looking at everyone expecting to see condemnation. All he saw was anger and hurt and a lot of tears. Everyone was crying and it was his fault. He had done this. He should have kept his mouth shut, was the foremost thought in his head as he began to move away from everyone. Jimin held him tightly, not letting him go. “We are not upset about what you did or at you at all. We are upset about what baby you had to go through and none of us knew of it. None of us knew how to help you cause we didn’t know what you went through. And so we are very sad that our baby muscle pig has been hurt so badly.” JiMin explained through his tears. Jk had to go, he couldn’t take this at all.  _ Enter Gukie, mad as all hell. _

“Minmin, no cwyin! All of chus, stob cwyin. Gukie no wike it!!! Ifn chus no stob it, I’s no talk.” he looked at each and every one of the members and waited. He didn't like to see his family crying; it hurted him. He loved his family. They're the only family he has ever had and it almost physically pained him to see them so upset.

“Gukie, honey, we are crying because of all the pain that Kookie has suffered. We can’t help it. We love him and you so much that hearing that you both were hurt so bad, hurts us too. Just like when TaeTae stubbed his toe and screamed and you cried so hard because he was hurt remember? It is the same thing. We already had an idea that your story was going to be even harder to listen to. So please forgive us for crying, ok?” Jin said softly. He knows that the baby is having a hard time understanding everything, he is still only about 4-5 years old, and his understanding of emotions is virtually nil, but with the example, he hopes the young one would get it. 

“Oh, likers when one of chus is mad bout sometink and the utters get madders toos?” he inquires seriously. 

“Exactly, it is a form of support, in a way. If one of us hurts, we all hurt; if one of us is mad, then all of us will be mad. What is felt by one is usually felt by us all, including you, sweetheart.” Jin said, inclining his head in a nod. 

“Oh. Wells, then I will tries to makers tis fasters so yous no cwys lots… So mes was a baby when i’s hadta takers ober fors bigs me. I’s not kows notink at alls, so was shockin when I’s put in a woom wif no ways to sees outside. Ten tee bad mens comes mes tends me sweepin but then tey hits me awot so i’s fight back! And bweak many fingers and unkles. Ten mores came, and tem takers my cwoths off and beats me and stickers tings in mes and me scweams lots no bodies hears me toes. That happens lots. Some times mes eat otter times me no gets food so i’s not eat for long times. Ten tem makers m’stakes. Tem holders me down and hits me head so I’s maders kookie to wakers. Cuz mes was to tiwed and i’s no take no mores. Mes dyin took a lotters but Kookies wokker ups! And hes beat tem badly!! So badly tem got doctors to comes and stobber it! Cuz we had got bigger. And stwongers! Tem kookie say we safers. Tem mobered us to new place and we got food and could goes outerside and doctor helbed us to talks and ten kookie took ober for good for while. Ten doctor says we go to new home.

New homes not good. Tem kids were mean, and the man was mean he hit kookie and kookie beat hims up when man twied to hurt a girl. Tem switched a lot ten one of tem pwaces no feed us, so we steal food, how we first met Joonie and Yoonie. Tem usta gibe us food eberyday. Yoonie would always say ‘Don’t steal’ and we neber did, cuz tem was pwice to get food.” Gukie broke away from JiMin and crawled to YoonGi and gave him a big tight hug, with a big smile. Dammit! He was so full of his life and self that he would argue over feeding a starving kid! Knowing that it was his precious dongsaeng, just brought home what a dick he was in high school. 

JungKook seamlessly took over the body again. He needed to talk to Yoonie Hyung. “Yoonie Hyung, I never said anything to you or Joonie hyung about you feeding me back then, because I couldn’t let JiMin or his parents know what had happened. There was some bad and even more worst. They had thought that they saved me, but I couldn’t be saved. Those people knew there had to be reasons why a 5-year-old would kill, but none of them took that into consideration. There was also the issue of my past getting out. Bang PD Nim knew all about my past when he allowed me to join you. On the condition that I never said anything to any of you, and that I forget any of it happened. Though, if it got to be too much he would put me back into counseling. 

You both kept me fed when there was no one else. I always wanted to thank you. All of you accepted Gukie and me, even knowing that I’m a killer. For that, I thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart. 

JiMin was upset, but he had to hold it together. He had questions. A lot of questions. And there was no time like the present. If he could just get his heart to beat and hold his tears at bay. “Kookie why didn’t you ever tell me? I thought you trusted me. I thought you could tell me everything...The things you went through, oh my gawd...you were raped repeatedly! Gukie was raped and beaten! And the state did nothing! And Gukie! He hides and feints and doesn’t say anything but acts like everything is fine! NOT A DAMN THING FINE!!! I didn’t save you….I didn’t help you when you need me the most, I wasn’t there and didn’t do anything and went on my happy-go-lucky fucking life while you were fucking tortured!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!!!” JiMin spun around and ran to the room and locked himself in. Jungkook blinked and sighed before slumping down on the couch next to Joonie. 

“I knew that would be his reaction. Minnie has always felt deeply when it comes to me whether happy, sad, or angry. I didn’t want to tell him. For this reason. I knew he would blame himself for what happened to us. It isn’t. I was just a vessel for the police and all those surrounding us to get on TV since I was the youngest convicted murderer ever. He truly might hate me now.” he said softly.

“Firstly, he will get over it. It is the guilt he is dealing with. Though there is none where he is concerned. He did what he could when he could. I'm sure you do not bear a grudge.” he smiled at the younger man and patted his shoulder as he turned YoonGi.

“As for you! I just found out the day before today. I didn’t realize either until he told me. But we should have recognized those big doe eyes anywhere. But we didn’t but then again we were kids at the time.” Joonie joked. He grabbed Jk and gave him a nuggie cause he could and he needed the younger man to get out of his head. 

“Jin you need to talk to Jimin before he spirals,” Namjoon warned. 

Though he thought it might be too late for that. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. for the next chapter what would you like to see happen! I value the readers' opinions! so leave your suggestions in the comments and I will pick the one or two for the next chapter and credit you!  
> Stay healthy and make sure you take care of yourselves! <3


End file.
